Matter Of Heart
by QueenOfFF123
Summary: Dallas Winston wasn't a caring person but he soons finds himself caring. Our favorite Greaser Ponyboy is making new friends with none other with the Shepherds! Curly and Angela adopt our little Colt as their own soon so does Tim. This would be all fine and dandy if the Curtis gang wasn't so protective. Dally and Pony are slowly uncoverinf feelings for each other.
1. An Adventure of candy

~~~~~Dallas

I am not a caring person. I am protective, yeah that's what I used to say. That is until I met Johnny Cade and PonyBoy Curtis. The youngest of our gang and two of the most deserving kids I ever saw. I met Johnny first, he was about 10 and I was just a kid myself. I saw him run from his house and then saw some Socs start to jump him. I pulled out my blade and scared em off. I knew he saw me as some kind of hero after that and soon after he met PonyBoy. I remember it well.

~~~_Cue Flashback_

_ Johnny and I were sitting on a bench watching the other kids play. Johnny looked like he wished he could be out there playing. I told him to go on the swings or something but he just mumbled somethin like, "It's no fun alone.." and then a auburn haired kid stood in front us. He held out his hand, "Well of course swingin ain't no fun alone! You look like fun! Let's play swings together! You too mister!" He seemed like he was demanding rather than asking. _

_"What'r your names?" He asked us_

_"J-johnny Cade.." He said shyly_

_"Dallas Winston, now scram." I had replied coldly. _

_"Johnny... Cake..Dally Wenstin." He tried out our names. He bit his lip and tried over and over to get the names right. I took pity on him and just told him, "Dally is fine, ain't that right Johnnycake?" _

_Johnny smiled big and bright, it was the first one I'd seen him give anyone. _

_"Cool! My name is Ponyboy! Yup, that's my name! Says so in the records! Now let's go play!" He grabbed Johnny's hand and mine. I tried to shake him off but he had quite the grip for an 8 year old. He led us over to a bunch of other people. _

_"Hey colt, who're these guys?" The tallest one asked. _

_"This is Dally and Johnnycake!" He proclaimed proudly. _

_"It's Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade." I corrected. Pony just stuck his tongue out at me. _

_"Well I'm Darry, his oldest brother. That one over there is our middle brother Sodapop, that's Two-Bit and that one is Steve." Darry said. I just gave them cold looks while Johnny waved slightly. _

_"Ugh this is BORING, we're going to the swings!" Pony said and pulled Johnny and me. I didn't know why I was letting him pull me around and I still don't know. But that was the day my mind and heart got invaded by two littlest greasers..._

~~~~~ _End Flashback_

Today I was watching the kids at the park, ha, deja vu. Johnny and PonyBoy were being chased by Two-Bit and Soda. Darry and Steve just watched with amused grins. Ponyboy came sprinting towards us and he dived behind me. He was wheezing and I thought this was odd considering he was a track runner. Plus Darry had gotten him off cancer sticks.

"Dally...*wheeze*get*cough* two-bit off*wheeze*" He was hiding behind my seat trying to catch his breath. Darry must'a heard because he called out, "ALRIGHT Five minute break kiddies!" Two-Bit and Johnny fell in the grass wheezing and laughing. I looked behind me and didn't see Pone. I turned to look at Soda and was met with big green eyes.

"Shit kid warn a guy." I said annoyed, when in truth I hadn't planned on looking at him today. It made my heart race and my stomach go all funky. I didn't like it. Soda was watching me and I flipped him the bird. Pony swatted my hand down and I glared at him. He just grinned. Damn that smile of his.

"Don't flip my brother the bird, it's not nice Dally." He scolded.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. Don't do that again."

"Only if you don't do it again." He replied with a smirk. He was enjoying this, I just knew it. It was like he knew I could never hit him, just like I'd never hurt Johnny. I just rolled my eyes and he laughed and plopped down next to Johnny. Johnny smiled at him as Pony made a shitty blonde joke. Two-Bit pointed towards me and then Pony blinked.

"Whatcha pointin' at Dally for?" He asked

Johnny looked like he was fighting back laughter, "Pony, Dally is blonde."

At first Pony didn't seem to understand then it dawned on him. His mouth dropped into an "O." It was pretty funny, the guys laughed and Two-Bit was watching me.

~~~Two-Bit

Pony sprung up as soon as Dally did. Pony bolted for the swings and Dally chased after him yelling, "HOLD IT BRAT. " Pony just laughed and ran. I had noticed something off about Dally since the hospital. When he thought Johnny had died he had lost it, but Pony had swooped in front of him. A couple bullets had hit him and we had watched Dallas scream. for Pony to wake up. Pony had just scolded him, telling him that the yellin was hurting his ears. He had scooped Pony into his arms and held him tight, the heater was long gone. He had thrown it and Darry had hidden it. But something had really changed in him when he got out of jail and he saw Pony in the white sheets of the hospital.

The gang had vowed that neither of the littlest greasers would ever be alone again. There was barely a moment when I saw those three seperate. PonyBoy and Johnny were best friends and Dally was their protector. But if one watched Dal closer they'd see how Dally hung around Pone more. I never thought I'd see the day that Dallas Winston would get more protective of anyone but Johnny. I was pretty sure Dally had a crush on Pony, so that's why I took every oportunity to watch those three interact.

"OKAY I GIVE DAL! I'M SORRY! " Pony cried as Dally had him pinned under him against the slides. The big metal slide had always made Pone nervous. "Man just do not make me slide backwards!" he pleaded. Darry went to help his baby brother but I held his arm.

"No seriously, watch."

"He don't like heights! Dally knows that!" Darry retorted throwing my hand off. Johnny held onto his other arm. We both held him. "What is the matter is with you two?"

Soda took our side and laughed, "Nah Dare, just watch. I think there's something those two need to figure out." So Soda had noticed the two oblivious boys attraction to each other as well.

"Nah, I think I'll just let you fall." Dally said with a smirk.

"I swear to all that is holy Dallas Winston if you let go you will so regret it!" he cried looking pale.

"Oh yeah, what'r you gonna do?"

"I'm never gonna help you with your homework ever! Like never again Winston!" he threatened.

"I think I can live with that." he said and let go of Pony's legs. Pony yelped and covered his face. Dally hopped from the stairs and caught Pony so he wouldn't fall on the ground. Pony uncovered his face and looked up at Dally. I couldn't help myself, I wolf whistled. Darry tore himself from our grips and smacked the back of my head. Pony's face was red and boy do his ears get red.

~~~Pony

Dally is the biggest jerk ever! I don't like heights of any kind and I had always hated this freakin slide. I didn't trust it, it was old and worn. It could keel over any second with our weight! But as soon as ZI expected to hit hard ground I was met something hard but not the ground. I was scrunched up heard first into Dally's chest. He just smirked at me. He had his arms around my waist so I didn't fall. I felt myself begin to blush and Two-Bit wolf whistle didn't help at all. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid Two-Bit! Darry smacked him upside the head and Dally helped me to my feet. Then I promptly smacked his chest with my hand.

"Don't _**EVER **_do that again dally!" I said hands on my hips. I remembered my mom used to do it when she was mad at dad.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I just did!" I argued with a smirk. I went to go complain to Soda and walked towards him. The gang was laughin at me and even Johnny seemed to be laughing. He stopped instantly when I sent a pouty look at him.

"Aw shucks Pone we're just messin." Two-Bit said when he saw my pout.

"Yeah well-" my response was cut off by Steve.

"Can we go back now? It's gettin dark." he complained. He hadn't wanted me here in the first place. I had heard the guys talking about hanging out together. Just them becuase they were oldest. I knew I kept them from all going to buck's and gettin wasted or goin to a party. Steve doesn't like me because I tag-a-long a lot. Well sorry mister snooty pants but Soda is the one that drags me along. Sometimes I don't even want to go but Soda or Darry insists. Today was supposed to be just them. I guess I ruined his day once again.

We all walked home and I refused to talk to Dally the whole time. Johnny tried to get me into the conversation but I just stuck my nose in the air and walked ahead.

I heard from behind me, "Well what's his problem?"

"Wow Dal, you actually got him to shut up for once." Steve's voice said.

I tightened my arms around myself, Steve really knew how to make a guy feel like shit.

"Ah lay off Steve!" Soda said swatting him.

"What? I didn't do nothin!" He argued.

I got home first and went to the kitchen to get apple juice. Seriously I'd sell my soul for the rights to apple juice. I'd have so much cash and we'd all live like kings and no one ever be unhappy. But I'm not rich and I'm just staring at my half full glass with a sad expression. I sigh and put the now empty glass in the sink and go to bed.

~~~~Dally

God damn can that kid hold a grudge! He hasn't said a word to me since the park. Johnny keeps trying to pull him into the conversations and Steve looks pleased that he just ignores us. He's walking ahead of us now and he has his arms wrapped around himself. Johnny frowns, I look at him. He just turns to glare at Steve when he makes some snide comments. I see Pony wrap his arms tighter around himself. My eyes bore imaginary holes into Steve's head. He feels my glare and raises his eyebrows. We glare at each other and Darry chides us onwards. When we reach the house it's quiet.

Pony must've gone upstairs, there's a glass in the sink and I smirk. So he's already had his sacred apple juice. What he doesn't know is that when I sleep here I take swigs out of it. The juice is for Pony specifically and we'd all been given strict orders not to touch it. Darry threatened to skin us all. Pony drank apple juice in the morning before school and before bed. I looked at the clock, it was barely six. We hadn't even had dinner yet! Why was he going to bed? Then I thought about what an ass Steve had been today and my scaring him shitless (while funny as hell) didn't seem to help him.

I thought about heading upstairs but Johnny beat me to it. Either he was a observant as me or he just knew Pony was upset. I swear those two are mentally connected or some shit man. Its really creepy in my opinion and sometimes even Johnny knew Pone was upset before Soda. Speaking of Soda he didn't seem to notice that his baby brother was missing. The others were just hanging around and no one noticed the absence of two. I sat down at the kitchen table and watched Darry and Soda cook. Soda wanted to turn the potatoes green and after a lot of arguing he got his way. Okay gross, green potatoes? I don't understand that, at all. Darry had made baked chicken, a favorite of Pony's. Soda has turned the potatoes green and the corn is an errie purple color.

He yells, "FOOD'S READY." and we all pile around the table. Johnny comes down alone. He looks kinda hacked off and keeps sending the table glares. Like whatever happened was the tables fault personally. Jeesh what had those two kids been discussing that got Johnnycakes so worked up. I stood and went upstairs to see why Pony wasn't comin. I opened the door and saw that it was dark, I turned on a lamp and poked his sides.

"I said I ain't hungry John-oh..hi Dally." He said once he realized it was me.

"Darry made your favorite, why ain't you down there?"

"I ain't hungry."

"Bullshit."

"Why do you care anyhow? Just go away..please.." He added a 'please' because his tone was spiteful. Which he knew was a tone I did not tolerate being spoken to in. I swatted his knee and he just curled into himself in the blankets.

"Is this about Randle?"

Silence. Ah ha, so I was correct. Then again, I am always right. "If your up here poutin you may as well stop it. You poutin is just the response he likes and if you really want him to lay off you are gonna have to start stickin up for yourself. Stop being a baby and spit his own medicine back at him. Don't worry about gettin punched coz no one hurts the baby remember?"

"I ain't no baby..." he whined as he stood up. But he got tangled up in the sheets in his fury and fell straight to floor. He would've hit the hard wood floors but I prevented that. He was blushin so hard a part of me wanted to kiss him for being so cute. Wait what? Ah hell! I dropped him on the floor to keep my cool. He made a small 'thump' and he glared at me.

"Well we'll be eatin, better hurry and get yer dress on or you'll starve." like any of us besides Steve would let him starve. I was walking towards the door when he stuck out his arm and pulled at my leg. Not expecting his hand to touch me I tripped and landed on the floor with a very loud 'WHUMP.' "Oh you are gonna regret that!" I said in a deadly tone. He scrambled up and ran downstairs. I chased him and skidded to a halt. He was sitting next to Darry and Soda and looked at innocent as ever. He had green potatoes in his mouth like he'd never done anything wrong in his life.

"Glad you could join us Dally." He said with a smirk.

"You are so dead kid." I said in a cold voice but if anyone were to pay attention they'd see it was more playful than a threat. He laughed and my stomach did a weird flippy feeling thing. Oh my god was I getting sick? Better not be, I got shit to do. Darry and Soda give me looks that 'you-ain't-touchin-my-baby.' Dinner goes as usual and then I see Johnny and Pony having one of their eye conversations. Pony raises his fork and stabs a piece of chicken with more force than neccassary. Johnny responds with an annoyed eye-roll. When dishes are being collected Johnny and PonyBoy do them. They whisper to each other and Pony seems to finally cave as he dries the final one.

Ohhhhh what was the arguement? Is Dally really that oblivious?

R&R kittens~

Stay Gold, FFQ123


	2. Don't tell me what to do

Welcome back.

~~~~~Pony

Johnny came up and sat at the edge of the bed. He sighed and satrted with the usual 'don't let steve get to you' and 'he dont mean it.' Man, I don't think Johnny wants to believe Steve hates me. I just listen to him then he grins at me and pokes my foot.

"So, you and Dal looked pretty cozy." he smiled at me. Nobody but me knew what a gossip fiend that guy was. he knew everything about everybody and made sure I knew it too. Sometimes I helped his little addcition by telling him the things I hear my classmates talk about. He could single handely ruin some one's life with the shit he knew easily. I always felt words held more power than a punch.

"Oh my god Johnny no. He was just making sure I didn't fall! Y'know my brothers would kill him if he let me hit my head." I defended.

"Sure keep tellin yourself that." He smirked.

I really feared the side of Johnny, the side that was devious and smirked. I decided that I'd introduce him to Curly's older sister Angela. I knew from school that she enjoyed a good scoop of gossip more so than Johnny.

"I will because its true! Johnny I need your help."

"What is it?" He asked, his face became more serious.

"Something is wrong with me."

"Like what?"

"When Dallas touches me, my body gets really warm where he touched me. I think I'm allergic to his cologne! Then my stomach gets all twisted and I can't function! Johnn am I dying?" I asked him close to hysterics. Then he started chuckling, then it was full on laughter! What the hell was he laughing about?!

"O-oh my *giggles* y-your s-oo innocent!" He was holding his sides and laughing. Not liking that he was laughing at me I threw a pillow at him. This seemed to sober him up and he wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh Ponyboy you're in love with Dallas Winston! Oh my lord this is too great. "

"W-what the hell are you talkin about?!" I cried. No way! I had to be allergic to him or something! No way was I in love with the scariest hood in Tulsa! No freakin way! I refused to believe this!

"Oh Pony...it's okay! Don't worry! I'm pretty sure he likes you just the same!" Johnny was trying to reassure me but I wasn't having any of it.

"Come off it! That is stupid! Even if I did what would Dally like some one like me?! I mean I ain't his type!" I argued.

"He's got a type?" Johnny asked blinking stupidly.

"Yeah and his type comes witth tits!" I snapped. Why didn't Johnny just tell me I was allergic or that I was being silly like he always does? He just started laughin against so I threw my pillow at him. he quieted down and then put a hand on my knee.

"Oh come on Pony, just admit it! You like him!"

"Get out."

"Pony-" but whatever he was gonna say was caught off by Darry hollerin' it was time for dinner. Which I wasn't going to eat. "Come on, let's go eat."

"No."

"But-"

"I _said _**NO."** I didn't mean to raise my voice but I was just so confused and I don't like being confused. Not understanding something made me angry because I couldn't figure something out. I was stubborn and everyone knew it. Johnny flips his collars up and huffs at me. He gives me an annoyed stare and I flip him the bird. The door slams shut and I feel bad. I shouldn't have been so rude. Johnny deserves better. I decided to apologize later but right now I was content with hiding from everything. From apparent feelings about Dally, from the hurt I caused Johnny and the degrading comments Steve makes.

~~~~About 5 minutes later

When Dallas came up to talk to me I was surprised. Everytime he touched me or said my name my stomach turned inside out. I didn't get what that feeling was and I thought maybe something was wrong woth me. Then I tripped in front of him and he caught me. He held me like one of those ladies you see in those fancy movies. Then he dropped me and I fell. Well he wasn't getting away with that one so I tripped him. I was glad I was in track because I easily lept over him and ran. I slid into my seat and Johnny looked at me surprised. I just smiled at him and put on the most innocent look I had.

Dally skidded to a halt in the doorway and we all raised an eyebrow at him. He just huffed and sat next to Two-Bit and Johnny across the table. Dinner goes normally that is until Johnny kicks me from under the table. I kick him back and he pushes his potatoes silently saying to make a move. I stab my chicken roughly and glare at him, a firm no I will not. He rolls his eyes clearly annoyed that I refused. Dallas is staring at us. Johnny see's this too and we stop our silent discussion.

Dinner is finished and everyone departs for the living room or porch to smoke. Johnnycakes and I do dishes since he vulnteered and like I'd make him do it alone. Apparently he knew me well and knew I would volunteer to help. He seems to have planned my help because he starts in on me again in whispers.

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"Try what? To get my ass kicked? No thank you!" I hiss at him.

"But what if I'm right? What if he does like you and you don't respond?"

"Then he gives up and I don't have to deal with this." I say, if Johnny keeps this up I'll feel guilty. He knows just how to guilt trip me and he knows it.

"You see this as some math problem you can't get? News flash Dallas don't give up on nothin if he really wants it."

"Good thing he don't want me..."I mutter, "Anyone but me.."

His eyes soften, "Aw come on Pone, y'know your a star stallion."

"I swear to god Johnnycakes one more horse pun and I'll throw water on you." I threaten.

He laughs softly and hands me the final glass cup, "Come on. Just try and see. Try something flirty and see if he responds!Oh I know! Let's talk to Angela Shepherd in the morning at school!" He suggests. I know I ain't getting out of this so I just sigh and nod.

~~~Dallas

I walked in as the two kids started walking out, "Y'all okay?" They both nod and Pony brushes past me, he could've walked by without touchin me but his body brushes against me and I feel warm. Johnny joins him and I hear him whisper, "Seriously? That's all you got?"

"Shut it Cade." Pony hisses at him. Normally I would've scolded him for talking like that to Johnny but Johnny didn't seem to care. He just laughed and Pony shoved him into the wall playfully. Johnny retaliated by shoving him back. I followed them silently and watched as the two sat on the porch together. They were shoving each other still and the rest of us watched in interest. Those two were never physical, much less with Johnny. I know Soda and Two-Bit shove Pony but Johnny didn't usually. Johnny seemed to enjoy it though, then as we watched I heard Johnny whisper, "Just try it."

"Hell no!" He whispered back. It was like the rest of us didn't exist.

"Come on! What's she gonna do, kick us out?" He asks Pony. They totally forgot we were out here with em because they were talking in normal voices.

"I ain't talking to her! She'll probably get all weird!" Pony retorts.

"No she won't! Just explain and maybe she won't kill us." Johnny responds.

"What if Curly hears?"

"Who cares?! He's cool ain't he?" Johnny asks.

"Well yeah but..."

I decided now was a good time to chime in, "Y'all talking about Angela Shepherd?"

"No" Pony retorts at the same time as Johnny responds with "yes."

"What chu talkin about her for Pony?" Soda asks.

"None of your concern..." Pony says softly. Johnny slings an arm around him and laughs. "Oh shut up you fiend!"

"What's a fiend?" Two-Bit asks dumbly.

"Oh my god Two-Bit, do you even read?" Pony asks.

"Nope, who needs a book when I got you?"

"What do you need me for?" Pony asks.

"Well I could think of a few~" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestivly. I punch his arm hard and he yelps. Thankfully Pony missed the underlying message and he just tilts his head to the side. Soda cooes at how cute his baby brother is and how he'll kill Two-Bit if he touches his baby.

"I don't get it." Pony whines.

"And I don't want ya to." Darry says glaring at Two-Bit who just smiles.

"ANYWAYS, I don't want you around those shepherds." Soda says to Pony.

"Why not?" Pony challenges furiously. I kinda liked it when he was angry, there was a burning fire in those green eyes and I liked it. He stood up facing his big brother. Whatever he wanted to talk to the Shepherds for he wasn't going down easily. Normally Pony did whatever Soda told him to but this time Pony challenged him.

"Because I agree with him. I don't like you hanging you around them anymore. Especially Angela, she ain't any good for you Pone." Darry says as he looks at Pony.

Pony turns to glare at Darry, "I've known Curly since I was a kid! We're friends and that makes him part of my family! So Angela and Tim are also part of that family! If I wanna hang out with them then I am gonna!"He fumed and he walked off. I looked at the Curtis brothers and their jaws were on the floor. Pony had never so much as _dared_ to speak in such a tone. _**Ever. **_Pony was out of sight by the time that they got their wits about them.

"PONYBOY CURTIS GET BACK HERE!" Darry hollered as he opened the gate. We walked next to him and saw that the kid was gone. "God dammit!" Darry cursed and he kicked a rock. Soda looked really worried.

"What's gotten him so worked up Darry? He's never yelled at us before..." Soda looked like he might cry.

"Ah he'll come back Soda. With his tail between his legs and a kicked puppy look. He just wants to cool off." Two-Bit said.

"I...just don't know. What if he doesn't? What if he runs off again?" Soda fretted. We all frowned, none of us liked to mention that horrible week. I heard Soda talking to Steve once saying that sometimes he has nightmares that his baby brother didn't come back. That he died in that fire and he never sees him again. That was Soda's greatest fear, that he'd lose his baby.

"Ah hell, come on Johnny. Let's go find him before he gets jumped or something." I said and Johnny hopped up and fell into step beside me. We checked the park, the empty lot and the Dingo. He wasn't anywhere we knew and that worried me. An emotion I was still coming to terms with lately. Johnny was starting to become more and more worried.

"Where could he be? It ain't like him to just disapear!" Johnny said.

"He wouldn't go to Buck's."

"No he wouldn't...knowing him he'd go exactly where he was told not to."

"He's with Shepheard ain't he?" I asked him, I growled when he nodded. I didn't like him around Tim because Tim would let anything happen to him. I didn't like Curly because I felt he was a possible threat and Angela was obvious. We went to Tim's and knocked on the door. Tim answered the door, "What do you want Winston?"

"Where's Pony?" I asked looking over his shoulder for him.

"He ain't here." Tim said starting to shut the door.

I stopped him, he glared, "Well where is he?"

"With Curly and Angela. You just missed em by 10 minutes. Probably went to harass some kids or storecleark. Now get outta here." He slammed the door and went back to his own business.

"He ain't dumb enough to help them rob a station is he?" Johnny asked his voice filled with nervousness.

"In his mood, he would be. Just to piss off his brothers for tellin him to stay away from Curly and Angela. God I hope he didn't get arrested!" I said angrily.

~~~~Ponyboy

I ran to Curly's house in a fuming rage. How can they tell me who I'm allowed to be around?! Buck's i understood because there were some shady people there. But Curly and I were buds. We didn't hang around together much, mostly because he had his own gang and he ain't one for mine. Darry and Soda don't let any Shepherds near the house. It made me mad and I stomped up the steps and knocked. Angela answered the door and she let out a happy hum.

"Hey there Ponyboy~" She said sweetly.

"Hey Angela, is Curls here?" I asked her nicely. I'd heard stories about her. I heard she was the toughest gal in Tulsa and how she liked things she wasn't allowed to have. And I was something she wasn't allowed to have. I smiled at her and she let me in. Curly came downstairs with some of his buddies, he saw me and grinned.

"Well if it ain't the littlest Curtis!" He said loudly and put me in a headlock.

"Ow! Curls! You are messin up my hair!" I whined.

He let go and said smirking, "I did? Thought you messed it up yourself."

"Oh ha ha." I said dimly.

"So what are you doing here anyhow? Thought you were under tight lock and key!"

"I don't like being told who I can hang with." I said with a scowl.

Curly and Angela seemed to get why I was here and they just patted my shoulder. Angela looped an arm around me and smiled down at me.

"So Pony, how's about you and I hang?" She asked sweetly.

"Uhhh.."

"Ah Pony don't wanna hang with a girl! He wants to do manly stuff!" Curly smirked and Angela rolled her eyes.

"Like you know what manly things are Curls." I responded playfully. These were the only people that let my mouth say what it wanted to. I didn't have to fear them beatin the tar outta me for saying my opinion and I liked it. Curly tackled me and we wrestled. I knew he didn't go full force on me becuase we were just messin around.

"Let's go get some jollies shall we?" One of Curly's gang said smirking deviously.

"Alright, you wanna come Angel?" I looked up at Angela and smiled. She looked surprised at the nickname and invite but nodded.

We walked to a local liquor store and Angela and I got to work doing our job distracting the clerk. Angela on the way had babbled on and on about how I should hang around her more. She seemed to pick up on the fact I wasn't interested in her because she babbled about how her friends would just love me. Then at some point both she and Curls and the his gang were talking about how much stuff they were gonna be able to lift. When I asked what he meant he just said, "because you and Angela are real good lookin'." and that left me feeling good. I guess it felt so great because they weren't saying I looked like my parents or brothers. they saw me as my own person and that made me feel special.

Angela and walked in first and the others migrated in slowly.

"Excuse me sir but could you help me?" I asked sweetly.

"O-okay, what do you need help with?" He asked nervously eying us all. The boys just went about their own business like they didn't know anyone at all.

"Well y'see my little brother and I need some advice. I've got me a real bad headache and we was wonderin if you got any medicine for that." Angel responded with a pout. She leaned onto the counter and I copied. We were really makin him sweat, not from nerves of gettin robbed but something else.

"Yeah, she's in _really_ bad pain. Won't you help us?" I asked putting on my best 'melt-your-cold-heart' pout. My father was never able to resist the look, I had mastered it. No one was immune, _nobody._ He was funbling with multiple boxes behind him. By now the boys had lifted a good amount and they left innocently. Once he saw that the gang was gone he relaxed, _slightly_.

"W-well I uh..got these right here..and uhm th-this one here.." He wiped his balding brow with his sleeve. Angel put on a sweet smile and she winked at me.

"Well I don't know, I've already got those brands and they don't work. Hey little brother go see if they got anything back there." She said and I knew this was my turn to lift something myself. I knew she was testing me. I don't like failing tests so I walked around. The only thing I liked was gummy bears and chocolate. I walked back innocently even though I had a good 10 bucks worth of cady in my jacket.

"Sorry big sis but I didn't see nothing. But I did see this bar of chocolate." I set it on the counter and she rolled her eyes. Obviously she thought I'd chickened out and inteneded to pay for the candy.

"Aw sorry baby brother but I ain't got enough for that." She said putting on her saddest look. "I'll go check and see if maybe you missed it." she pranced off to lift her own stuff. I sighed and smiled at him. I waited till Angel was back and she came back with a shrug. "Okay let's go. thanks mister." she waved and I left but before I did the guy put the candy in my hands with a creepy wink. I just winked back and blew him a flirty kiss and fled. We ran and met up with Curls.

"Damn Curtis! That was some distraction! You too Angie!" Curly said with a wide proud gleam in his eyes. I felt my pride well up and I grinned.

"Too bad he didn't lift nothing." Angel says pulling out a bunch of cosmetics and some pretty earings.

"Who says I didn't? It ain't my vibe to steal the stuff y'all do but I got my own." I said smirking and took out the shit ton of candy. The boys and Angel started howling with laughter.

Tray, a member of Curly's gang ruffled my hair and said, "Let's bring those two with everytime we lift. That was pure perfection." I smiled at him and he grinned back. We went to the Dingo and caused mayhem. We ate my treats and enjoyed our spoils. Curly slashed some Socs tires and we fled before he could do anything or even realize it was him. We sat in the park laughing and Angel and I just sat on top of the monkey bars.

"Well Angel, this is Greaser kingdom." I said throwing my arms out wide and grinning.

"Well I call being Queen!" She announced loudly.

"I call knight!"

"Nuh-uh! I call it!" another shouted.

Soon enough the Curly Shepherd gang were our knights and Curly was our bishop. Angel and I decided I was King and it was great fun. It was funny watching some of the toughest greasers in Tulsa act like children. But if one were to really think about it, none of us ever really got the chance to truly be children. Angela and sat atop the bars and I sighed.

"What's wrong stallion?" she asked. I really liked the nickname the gang had come up with. Normally it was 'Colt' or 'Ponykid' or something. I liked this name.

"It's just, it's gonna be hell going home. " I said sadly.

"From what you told us they had it comin'. They can't control who you want to hang out with and you callin us family really means a lot. You're one of us and that makes you super special." She said looping an arm around my shoulders. The boys came back from their 'jousting' (which was really them riding branches they broke and long sticks and whacking each other) They sat on top or hung off the bars with us and Tray smiled at me.

"Hey, we don't like very many people and we like you so you must be pretty cool. You're one of us, part of the gang for life y'know." He smiled at me. I was really starting to like Tray.

"Yeah, don't even try to escape or we'll kill ya." Curly threatened jokingly. We all laughed and we stopped when I heard two throats being cleared. I jumped and nearly fell off. Angel caught me and held my legs. I looked through the upside down world at a very pissed off Soda and Darry accomponied by the rest of the gang.

Ah shit! He's in for it now!

R&R pretty please~


	3. Feelings are not my style

Oh lookie here I'm back yo! Wahoo!

I'm sorry if it's not as great as the others or other stories. I'm sooo tired and sick. This is the only thing I have the attention span for and even that is limited.

Thankies S. for creating the Outsiders book

~~~~~Dallas

When we walked by a gas station we looked around. Things had been lifted and I swear half the candy was gone. That was really weird. Johnny and I left without taking anything because neither of us could risk getting caught. We walked around some more and we were going to give up and go back to the Cutis place when Johnny pointed at the park. There was Ponyboy and the Shepherd gang, and so was Angela sitting on the m'onkey bars. They were actin like kids, playing with sticks and yellin.

"Should we go get him?" Johnny asks me looking at Ponyboy who was hanging upside down.

"No, we're gonna get his brothers. Come on Johnnycakes." I started walking fast and he fell into step once again. The Curtis house had all of its lights on and I wondered if anyone else was around. Johnny goes in first and I follow.

"Where is he?" Soda asks his lower lip trembling. I know how worried he is, I remember seeing that look when Pone was up in that church.

"He's with Curly's gang and Angela at the park." I reply smoothly. Truthfully I was a little pissed off that he chose those knuckleheads to hang with instead of us. Us meaning me or maybe Johnny but mostly me.

"Figures." Darry said with a bitter tone. We walked to the park and Pony was hanging upside down throwing M&M's at Curly. They were laughing and Angela was putting on her lipstick. Darry and Sodas cleared their throats. All heads snapped to look at them. I almost laughed at the face of horror Pony had on his face. But then it was replaced with a blank expression. He jumped down and landed on his feet perfectly. He stood straight and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Ponyboy where have you been? I was worried!" Soda cried running up to him. He went to hug Pony and Pony stepped back.

~~~~~General

Soda looked at his baby brother and felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Why wouldn't Pony let Soda hug him? Soda reached for his little brother and came in contact with Curly instead. He glared at Soda and the rest of the Curtis gang.

"Did you guys need something?' He asked coldly.

"Look here you little-" Dallas growled moving forward but Pony's voice stopped.

"_DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM." _He yelled angrily.

"Pony..baby just come home okay? Please?" Soda pleaded. Soda was confused and hurt by his brothers cold attitude towards him. Soda didn't understand why Pony was so mad at him and suddenly so protective of a Shepherd.

"I will go home when I'm ready. I got a good 20 minutes till curfew and frankly I'd like to spend them with my friends." He smiled up at Curly and he grinned back. He ruffled Pony's hair and Pony giggled. Not one complaint about his hair being messed up, not one. "See ya later 'King'." He said as he gestured for his boys to follow. Angela hopped down and kissed Pony's cheek, he blushed and waved as they walked away.

"What the hell kid! What'r you doing with those hoods?" Seteve asked glaring at Pony.

Pony glared straight back, "They're my friends. Angela too, we were having fun. What's wrong with that? We didn't do nothin!"

"Don't get smart with me kid." Steve growled.

"Well don't be such a dick." Pony retorted. They were nose to nose by now and Steve looked ready to punch him. Dallas grabbed ahold of Pony and drug him back.

"The hell do you think you're doin." He asked as he let Pony go. Pony readjusted his shirt.

"Nothing okay, you wanted me to go home so let's go." He said quietly and stuck his thumbs in his pockets and started walking. Soda looped his arm around Pony's shoulders and felt slight comfort that he was allowed to touch his little brother again.

"I'm sorry." Pony said quietly as they got ready for bed when they got home.

"I'm sorry too." Soda replied, hoping to apease his brother. Soda wanted to know where Pony had been all night and knew that having Pony mad at him would be counter-productive. "But really where were you?"

"We went to a gas station, messed around. I got hit on by the creepy store clerk so we left. Then we went to the Dingo and Curly slashed some socs tires so we ran out before we got in trouble. And then we hung around at the park. I don't get why you guys are so against the Shepherds. Sure Tim is pretty shady sometimes but who in this neighborhood isn't? Soda I'm not a kid anymore and you need to see that."

"What if I don't want to..." Soda replies looking at the floor.

"What..?"

"What if I don't want you to grow up just yet? What if I want you to stay my baby brother for a little longer?" He replies wiping his watering eyes. Soda knew he was being unreasonable and he shouldn't be so touchy. All he wanted was to keep Pony's innocence perfectly intact and untarnished. Sure Pony had seen some things but not the things Soda wanted to keep him from. Although he was sure Dallas was going to take this plan and ruin it.

"How..y'know what? I don't want to deal with this." Pony snaps and goes to his old room. Soda watches his litle brothers retreating back and makes a split second decision. He grabs ahold of Pony's hand and holds it tight. Pony looks up at his middle brother and feels guilty instantly. Pony sighs and walks back down Soda's room and smiles slightly at Soda. They crawl into bed and Soda instead of just his normal arm across Pony's shoulder grabs him and holds him against his chest.

~~~~Morning Pony P.O.V

When I woke up this morning the only thing I saw was white. I blinked and realized it Soda's shirt, he was holding me tight. I slowly move myself out of his grip and let me tell ya, that was difficult. I look at my hair and decide that today I am not messing with it at all. After I've showered and gotten dressed for school I walk down to the kitchen. I look around and make sure no one was around to mess up my eggs again. After determining that no one either up yet or not here. I look in the icebox and start my breakfast. I sigh and move to make myself toast. I look at the clock and realize why I'm the only one up. It's barely 7 o'clock!

No one would be up yet, geez I'm such an airhead in the mornings. I seriously could've stayed in bed! Oh well, I'm up now, a part of me wanders if I could walk to school. I think better of this because winter is on its way in and I don't want to walk in the cold. I'm taking the toast out when Dally wanders in...shirtless...and his pants hanging off him. My face heats up and I mimble a good morning. I hope he didn't hear me because my voice cracked. God dammit it should be illegal for him to be shirtless, then again he doesn't follow the laws anyways. What would be the point? I sit down and begin eating. I hear him getting a glass of milk and when I dare look up I'm met with a glass of apple juice.

He smirks at me, "I think you forgot something."

With slightly shaking hands and a _very_ red face and ears I take it, "T-thanks Dally." I stutter out and then feel the need to punch myself in the face for stuttering. He just hums and sits down. "Hey Dal, you want anything to eat?" I ask and feel glad that my voice is working again.

"Sure." He replies simply but for some reason it makes me happy. Which is so weird because all he said was 'sure'. I think Johnny and Angela are right, I like Dallas Winston. Oh my freaking god, of all hoods to fall for I picked the most passive, aggressive, law-breaking, rugged, ass-hole, rude and craziest hood in Tulsa. I officially hate my life. I make him scarmbled eggs with cheese in them and toast with strawberry jelly because I know that's his favorite. I set it down in front of him and he mumbled a thanks and I grin at him. Thank you's are rare out of Dally and I feel giddy and special to have recieved one. We were eating in silence until Two-Bit woke up the whole damn house by slammin the door, I rub my temples and groan. In 5...4...3...2..annnnddd,

"HEY THERE PONY!" Two-Bits hollers as he walks into the kitchen.

"Two-Bit! Darry and Soda are sleepin...or rather tryin to!" I hiss at him. But he doesn't answer, both he and Dally are staring at me. "What?"

"Your hair..it's all fluffy and stuff." Two-Bit says with a tone of surprise.

"Oh..I just didn't feel like messin with it." I reply smiling slightly and start rubbing at my neck.

"Looks pretty decent." Dally comments casually.

"Yeah you should totally go to school like that." Two-Bit comments.

"Really?" I ask touching some longer strands that frame my face slightly.

"Whatever." Dally says then exclaims a loud "OW-what the hell clown?!"

"Oh nothing ol Dally~" He smirks and winks at me. I don't get it so I just clean up my plate. Soda walks slowly in and stretches he spots me and hugs me.

"Morning to you too Soda." I chuckle.

"Morning little brother!"

"I ain't little! I protest.

"I'm taller and older so yes, yes you are!" He retorts laughing.

I pout and cross my arms and stick my tongue out at him. "Just you wait! I'll be super tall and you'll be the little brother!"

"That'll be the day!" Darry says as he walks into the kitchen ready for work.

"Morning Darry." I say and shuffle awkwardly. He walks by me and ruffles my ungreased hair. This is a good sign, although I'm pretty sure I ain't outta the woods yet. Breakfast goes about normally and Two-Bit and Dally take Johnny and I to school. Johnny is up front with TB and and I'm in the back with Dally. He hasn't looked at me in a whole 10 minutes and for some reason it made me a little relieved. When we pull up I sprint up the steps and past everyone in the halls. I was running when I felt some one grab me around the waist, I yelped and looked up. I saw Angela and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Hiya King." She greets.

"Well hello there Queen Angel, what is thou up to this fine morning?" I ask with a smirk and a small bow. She giggles and so do several others. I look around and see that Angel and her friends have formed a kind of circle around me. "Oh hey there ladies."

"Girls, this is Ponyboy curtis and Pony this is _my _gang." She says gesturing to her friends. I look at them and they all have the same aura that Angel does, "get-in-my-way-and-you-die." "This is Blaine, Trisha, Kacy, and Lola." She gestured to Blaine first, she was gorgeous. Her hair was long, clipped back sloppily and she wore blie jeans and a band t-shirt. Trisha had short red hair and freckles, she was cute and wore a less than modest skirt and large sweater. Kacy was the tallest and she smiled at me wide and I saw her teeth were flawless. She had shorts on and a short sleeve plain shirt, the shorts made her look even taller. Lola was dressed practically the same as Angela, short skirt, tank top and bracelets galore. They were all very pretty and I felt fear of them arising.

"Nice ta meetcha." Kacy greets.

"Hi Pony, your in my Algebra class." Blaine says smiling at me.

"I've seen him running the track." Trisha says grinning.

"I'm on the girls team." Lola says in a small voice.

"I knew that!" I reply smiling at them all. "Nice to meet you gals! I don't mean to be rude but I need to get to class! Darry'll kill me if I get in trouble for being late." They just giggle and walk with me. I feel eyes on me and I look straight ahead.

"Here you go." Blaine says as she and the girls wave. I wave back and sit down, everyone is glaring at me. I look up and they all look away. I don't really understand what their problem in, hell even some of the other greasers were throwing me dirty looks. I didn't get it all so I opted for pretending to pay attention. Actually to tell the truth I was daydreaming and for some reason Dal kept poppin up. It was gettin kinda annoying truthfully, here I am trying to have a nice daydream and his stupid face keeps poppin up. Fuck you thoughts I don't want to deal with this, come back later. Never would be great too.

I'm in my thoughts completely and I'm currently thinking about why Dally should have shirts glued to him when I feel two a hand on my shoulder. I jump about a mile in the air and I look up and see Tray. He's from Curly's gang and I liked him second best, Curly was obviously first. Speaking of Curly, I wonder if he'll be here today.

"Hey, Tray, is Curly here?" I ask looking up.

"Yeah, He's around here somewhere." Tray replies looking Curly.

"Good, I wanted to ask him sometthing."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out when I find Curly." I reply simply. Then I remember a question I was gonna ask Soda. "Hey, how come everybdy keeps glaring at me?"

"Most likely because you was surrounded by chicks. Greaser or Soc, it don't matter. Girls are girlsw man, and you were surrounded by em without even trying. Hell I was a little jealous." He grinned at me and looped an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh...but you're not mad at me right?" I ask him wondering why it was such a big deal.

"Nah, I ain't interested in those gals. " He smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Okay, cool." We walked down the hall towards my next class and I saw Curly. He was leaning against a locker. He spots us and jerks his head toward some Soc group walking by. I don't get what he wants so I just look down and keep walking. Whatever it is I want no par. Tray sticks out his foot and whacks a kids binder to the all tumble over each other cursing and spitting insults. Tray and Curly high-five while I just keep walking.

"Ah come on Curtis, that was funny!" Curly says whacking me on the back.

"Sure it was but I ain't gonna let them know that!" I retort. I would be outmatched and outnumbered if they decided to get revenge.

"Don't worry Curtis, you'd be just fine." Tray tries assure me.

"Anyways, Curly." he turns and looks at me. "Do you guys wanna go to the Dingo with me or something?"

Tray loops his arms around my shoulder again and he laughs, "Why Curtis, didn't know you swung that way!"

"I don't get it." I reply confused. He just laughs again and nods.

"I'll go with ya, Jimmy and Dante." (Don-teh) I smiled at him, usually only Dally or Johnny would come. Two-Bit and the others never wanted or had the time to.

"Really? That's awesome!" I felt happy, they weren't coming out of pity or to baby-sit. They wanted to come and that made me feel accepted. I didn't notice they'd walked me to my class until I was standing at the door. "How about you and Angela Curly?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Shoot, I'll be there and I'm sure Angela will too. Why don't you ask Angela's girls to come too. We'll have our little party." He smirks and waves as they both walk off. I wave back and walk into the classroom. It's the same here too, everyone is mad at me. But it doesn't matter to me because what they think isn't what's important. I'm too happy to pay them any mind.

~~~~Dallas

I don't like Angela Shepherd and I sure as hell don't like her gang of girls. I don't like Curly's gang neither for that matter. So when I saw Angela and all her girls fawning and holding onto him I was pretty pissed. Two-Bit, Steve, Dally and Johnny caught up with me finally and as we drew closer the girls were giggling. They were laughing at something Pony said and I hear Two-Bit whine behind me.

"I don't get how he does that."

"Does what clown?" I asked still glaring holes at people as I walk towards Pony.

"Attract girls like that! All her did was go to his locker and BAM, instant chicks!" He grumbles.

"I don't give a shit, all I know is you three are blocking my way. Now move." Steve snaps and pushes past us. He glares at Pony as he walks by and Pony flips him the bird. Johnny chuckles from behind me and I find it odd. When had Pony become so brave around Randle? Used to be he'd argue but when Steve got too loud or to close he backed off shaking. I had a feeling it was the girls, was he trying to impress those bimbos or was he just sure Steve wouldn't do anything near the girls. Two-Bit, Johnny and I are almost to him when Pony wriggles out of Angela's long fingernailed grasp and runs down the hall. He waves and his face is in a wide adorable smile. Adorable...? That is not normal and something a male refers to another male with. I don't get what's going with me and truthfully it's pissing me off. I don't deal with things I don't understand.

Anyways the first few periods of class go by slowly and all I want to do is skip. As I leave stupid Alegbra II, I spot Pony with one of Curly's boys. He's laughing with Pony and Pony is pouting. Then the little shit puts his arm around his shoulder and I have the strongest urge to pop a cap on him. They're talking about something that I can't hear. Then some Socs start leering at Pony and I spot Curly as well. He jerks his head as Tary I think his name was and the brat sticks his leg out. Pony speeds up, obviously wanting nothing to do with the activity. The Socs fall like dominoes and it would be funny if I had been the one to do it. Since it was Shepherds idea and one of the little Shepherds gang who did it, it wasn't funny. The two are laughing as Pony huffs at them and rolls his eyes. The two hoods walk with him the entire way and the Tray kid has him greasy mitts on Pony again. Pony doesn't shrug him off or anything! Just lets him! I'm finall close enough to hear them and hear that pony wants to go to a movie. With Curly and his gang along with Angela and her girls. What the hell was he thinking?!

They say jealousy is a strong human emotion and I never really thought about it until I saw Tray being all touchy with Pone. Lately anyone who so much as looked at him (who wasn't part of our gang) made me irritated. I decided I would confide in Johnny for once, somethng I know Pony does almost religiously. I wasn't one for feelings or anything but I was about ready to crack. I was lost and I hadn't felt anything other than anger or irritation in a long time. Make yourself emotionless and you don't get hurt. Pony goes inside his class and as I pass by I slow down slightly. The class's eyes are on him and they're all glaring. Even some greasers were glaring but Pony was practically bouncing. Apparently dipshit and junior dipshits going to the Dingo had made him happy.

I wanted to make him happy.

Or something like that right?

Shit this is confusing...

I am late and I boy howdy am I sorry. I'm doing my best and ermahgawd school is hard.

R&R kittens


	4. Sweet and Sour moments

I am back for chapter 4! Sorry this is a wee bit late! Highschool is hard and my friends are too emotional to function. But in this chapter Dally gets smart and talks to Johnny. My my, won't this be amusing~?

S. is the mama of Outsiders and I am not.

ENJOY~!

~~~~~Johnny P.O.V., The empty lot

School was hectic and this is not surprising in the slightest. Pony somehow managed to pick up like 5 girls without a single pick up line. Like Pony even really need it anyways, he doesn't believe me when I tell him he's a looker. Pony is short sure, but that's what makes him so lovable. He's the one greaser in Tulsa who we all know is gonna go places. College, big house, tuff cars and a cool job. He was what we all wanted to be; smart, handsome, athletic, sweet, caring and brave. He had everything without having much to start with.

His personality attracts people and he radiates 'you can talk to me, its okay.' Once or twice I'd seen a few Greasers talking to him, they'd never talked to him before but that didn't seem to matter. I'd watched Pony nod and smile at them and then when the conversation was done they had all stood up, smiled, and ruffled his hair. Ponyboy had become everyone's kid brother and I sometimes envied him for that. But my want for him to be happy and loved out weighed that envy. On the subject of love, I was pretty positive my buddy Dally was head over heels. The only problem with Dal was that he was too determined to be cold and stone-faced to love. Pony once told me that Dally loved me like a little brother and said that when my heart gave out those months ago Dallas cried. I can't even begin to count how many sorries I gave him after that.

I found out that Pony had been shot down for Dallas from Two-Bit. Darry and Soda wouldn't leave him for a second and Steve was often with Two-Bit to see me. Apparently Dal had exploded and robbed a store, and gotten shot. The cops had seen his unloaded pistol and started shooting at him. Pony had run in front of him and took the bullets for him. Pony took every expression to heart and apparently he chose "I'd take a thousand bullets for you." Why couldn't he have picked something else? I mean seriously, all three of us almost died that night. I can't even imagine how destroyed the gang would have been. Darry and Soda would have gone into deep depressions and I'm pretty sure Steve and Two-Bit would have too. I never would have known love and affection if it hadn't been for the gang. I will always be grateful for that.

When Dally got out of jail he smacked me upside the head saying if I ever pull a stunt like that again he'd kill me himself. I had just smiled at him and told him not to get his hopes up. "Wise-ass." was all he said and he visited Pony. I remembered seeing him stop dead in the doorway and he stiffened. Pony had turned his head and greeted the hood warmly. I think that smile had been what hooked Dallas Winston from the beginning. Those two have dancing around each other for weeks now and its driving me nuts. Ponyboy won't believe Dallas likes him because Pony doesn't hold himself on a good level. Dallas doesn't know how to handle himself neither. Speak of the devil, here he comes.

"Johnny, good your here. Glad I don't gotta go lookin much farther." He says and he sits across from me.

"Hey there Dal, what were you lookin for little old me for?" I ask playfully. I don't usually get mouthy around anyone but Pone but something tells me its alright.

"Wise-ass. Anyways, I gotta ask you about something." He starts and for the first time in my life I see him look nervous. I feel like I'm getting a fucking Oscar right now, the great Dallas Winston is nervous and I get to see it.

"What is it Dallas? What's so important you would seek me out?" I ask trully curious.

"I need you to help me with somethin. " He looks like he wants to be doing anything but talking to me about whatever he's here for. "The kid...Ponyboy, he's fucking with my mind. I just...everytime I look at him with those Shepherds I get angry. I don't get it! Or when he smiles my stomach tightens and shit. Johnny man, what is this?! I ain't got time for this shit, I want to know what's wrong with me. He touched my shoulder last night and it was like an electric surge. " He gasps for breath having ranted about it in one breath. Deja Vu is one tricky bitch huh?

"Well Dally...I'm sorrynotsorry to tell you that you are head over heels for Ponyboy." I try to say this with a straight face but I can't help it. I start to laugh and then I can't stop. Ponyboy had the same opinions about Dallas and neither of them knew what was up with themselves. For Pony it was denial and for Dallas it was a lack of feeling.

"What did you say to me?" He looks pissed off. Probably coz I was laughing and so he thinks I'm teasing him. I was a little so I stopped laughing.

"I said Dallas, that you are in love with Ponyboy. I'm sorry for laughing but you were just so cinfused it was funny. Look, you like him and that's obvious to everyone but maybe Darry and Steve. You get jealous of the Shepherds and their gangs because you see them as a threat. You don't gotta worry about Angela and her girls, they get the memo. But the others won't be so courteous. That Tray kid looks like he's pretty interested in Pone so I suggest you get your act together." I tell him with a serious face. I needed him to understand before some one gets hurt.

"You're kidding me right?" From the look on my face he knows I'm not. "Well shit, but now what do I do? I can't tell him not to hang with the dipshits because he'll do the ooposite but I don't want to encourage it neither." He has his chin in his hand and his leg bounces up and down in impatience.

"Dal, you just gotta convince him that you are for real. I assure you that if you make your intentions known he would hang woth you more. " I tell him. I'm serious, if Dallas could convince Pone that he genuinly meant his feelings then Pony would hang around less with the Shepherd gangs. Angela was unavoidable, Tim wasn't much of a problem and Curly wasn't any danger. I didn't like him truthfull because he was some one that would get Pony into some pretty shady situations.

"Johnny I don't get this, what would he see in me huh?" He sounds fragile and seeing the vulnerability in his eyes is like a wake up call for me. Dally had a rep sure, but a rep was a mask he hid behind. I was seeing a true side of my hero, my idol, my savior.

"There are loads of things he'd go for in you Dal. He's not some greasy girl or a soc girl. He's not gonna walk all over your heart. You gotta make a move Dallas or your going to miss your chance. "

"Well how am I supposed to go about getting him? He ain't some stupid broad..." Dallas looks up at the cloudy sky like he expects the answer to form in the clouds.

"Act like a gentleman, jeez. Instead of harrassing some broad or chattin one up stick with Pone. I promise you Dallas, if you keep you eyes on him and him only he'll come around. " I tell him. Honestly Ponyboy was one those people that expects full faithfulness and trust in a relationship. If Dally can't control his flirting and sleazy habits then Pone will never go for him. They've got each other hooked but if one screws up then the line will break and there'll a broken heart in the water.

"Gentleman? You mean like openin the doors for him and shit? No, fuck that." Dallas sounds irriatated, my god was he even trying?

"No you dumb hood, he means act like not an asshole for once." A voice says from behind me and I look up to see Two-Bit. He's grinning.

"How long you been there Two-bit?" I ask.

"Bout a minute." He looks at Dal and winks.

Dallas looks ready to kill Two-Bit but Two-Bit just holds his hands up in a surrender pose. "Whoa ole Dally calm down, I ain't heard your dark secrets! I just got here, Pony sent me to find y'all. "

"Why?" I ask. Why would he send Two-Bit out for us if he was supposed to go with Curly and Angela gangs to the movies.

"Well he told me to ask y'all if you wanted to come to the nightly double with him. He ain't goin with the Shepherds till tommorrow because apprently one of his boys got arrested and he's trying to bail him out. Troy...Bay..Brad..I don't know." Two-Bit explains.

"Tray got arrested?" Dallas looks pleased by this. I roll my eyes and just stand up.

"Sure we'll come Two-Bit. Where's he at?" I look past Two to look for Pone.

"He's at the house, Darry won't let him go nowhere until at least two of us go with him. I'm babysittin and Steve and Soda are at the races. Darry doesn't want to go to a movie and Pony does. " He elaborates.

"Well let's get going." I say and we all go to the Curtis household. When we get there Pony is on the steps and we watch as Darry's truck pulls away. I see Darry's face and he looks really frustarted. Pony's sitting with his face in his knee's and he's got his arms around his legs. As we approach I hear him mumbling.

"Stupid Darry and his stupid rules. Stupid stupid stupid...I ain't no baby." He sounds really upset and I know they were fighting. They haven't fought bad in ages and I guess Pony wasn't ready for one. I already know what they fought about.

"Hey Ponyboy...what's happenin'?" Two-Bit asks sitting in front of him.

Pomy wipes his face on his shoulders and says, "Nothin."

"Aw come on Pone, its obviously not nothing. What'd superman say this time?" Two-Bit asks in a gentle voice. I'd never heard him talk so softly in my life.

Pony's lip trembles and Pony responds quietly, "Darry wouldn't let me go to the Dingo on my own and when I asked why he said 'because I said so' and then he said I couldn't go alone. Then he asked to see my homework from yesterday and I showed it to him. I got a B and he started telling me to try harder. It's a god damn 86! That's the best score in my class! What am I supposed to do huh?! I can't get 100's on everything, I ain;t that smart! Everything I do isn't good enough and I'm too weak to do anything on my own! I can't do anything right.." Pony started to cry half-way through and puts his face back into his knee's again.

I don't understand why Darry pushes so hard, well that's a lie because I do. I don't actually get why he doesn't relax a little bit. Pony has 2 more years of highschool, a good 2 years. He deserves a little fun and slack. He was turning 15 soon and he was a 14 year old Sophomore! He was a fucking genious! Pony's crying is muffled and I see Dally shaking. His fists are balled and I knw he has a few choice words he wats to say. I'm mad too, Darry needed to control his temper better and learn not to let things slip. I know Pony better than anyone, even better than Soda. That's not all Darry said and I know it. He probably let some stuff slip and now Pony is back to questioning whether or not Darry wants him anymore.

"Aw don't worry Ponyboy! He's just mad coz you're so smart he's all brawn and no brains!" Two-Bit comforts with a small smile. Pony giggles and smiles a watery smile at him. Dally is glaring holes into Two-Bit's head, so he was jealous of Two-Bit too. Oh that was going to make things even more of a race! Dallas is the jealous type and I know Pony has his work cut out for him. "And besides, you got those two hoods behind me to go with ya! So yyaayyy movies!" He smiles at Pone who looks up at us to comfirm this. Then it hits me, Two-Bit had heard everything and Pony had never asked for us at all. Who knew Two-Bit was so devious and caring. He got us so that Pony could go have fun and relax after his fight with Darry and listened to Dally's problems to try and understand if Dal was for real. Go Two-Bit!

~~~~Dallas P.O.V

I want to punch myself in the face, this is ridiculous! In love with Ponyboy?! That ridiculous but the more Johnny tells me that I'm going to have to step up to the plate the more I relaize i could very well lose him. That Tray kid and a few others are gunnin for Tulsa's sweetest greaser. I know a lot of people that would love to take that sweet innocence from him and posses him. Not love him but possess him, use him and destroy that innocent wonder for him. I don't want that and when I realized this I know that I'm going to have to be the kind of guy Pony wants. But what does Pony want? When we came to the Curtis house to go with Pone to the movies I see him sitting on the steps. Darry speeds off looking pissed and frustrated.

Pony explains to Two-Bit what's wrong and I feel envy. How come Pony responds to that clown?! But then it's not like I made any move to try and comfort him. Guess that's something I need to start doing. Ugh this is going to be a pain, getting my act together that is. When Two-Bit cracks a joke Pony giggles and hearing it gives me the jitters. Then I see him smile and the tension and anger I feel melts away. Then Two-Bit tells him that johnnycakes and I are taking him to the Nightly Double. Which I intend to do fully and I'll even buy him in legally if he wants. Whatever he wants he can have it, all he has to do is keep smiling.

"Really guys?" Pony asks sniffling slightly.

"Go clean your face and we'll go." I tell him and he spings up and into the house. He's back in 1 minute exactly and he's smiling at me. Two-Bit waves and goes home to babysit and Pony looks up at me and Johnny with excitement. "Okay then, let's go." We walk to the movies and it's started already. Pony tales a seat and johnny and I sit on either side. Pony's eyes light up as he watches and the movie has his full attention. Tim Shepherd comes and sits next to me.

"So, you get littlest Curtis yet?" He asks cooly.

"What the hell you want Tim?" I growl eying him suspiciously.

"No need to get all bent outta shape Dally was just wonderin."

"Well go wander off." I snap at him. He just laughs and leaves. Johnny is watching the movie too and neither of them seem to be aware of their surroundings. They were lucky I was here or some one prolly would'a jumped em by now. When the movies end Pony and Johnny stand and look at me. Pony stretches and his t-shirt goes up mid-way. I can see the lightly tones abs there. Pony works out it seems and I always figured he just ran. He yawns and then looks at Johnny.

"Was the movie better now that you've read the book?" Pony asks.

"I guess I get it better. Boy it sure is different now. " He smiles at Pony who looks pretty proud.

As we walk some Soc cars pass by us and yell snide comments. I yell bacl at em and Johnny and Pony keep their heads low. I guess they're both not feeling too hot. Pony wraps his arms around his arms and looks at Johnny and says, "Least we didn't pick no girls up this time."

"That's what got us in that mess in the first place." Johnny responds feeling his switchblade in his pocket.

"I ain't itchin to get into anymore trouble Johnnycakes. " Pony watches a yellow sting ray pull up beside him. Pony tenses and Johnny takes out his blade. I walk in front of the two almost like a shield and look at the 5 or so Socs getting out. One looks at Pony and motions for him to come forward. Pony moves past me and I gran his arm.

"The hell are you doing kid?" I hiss. he just shakes his head and I slacken my grip. He stands in front of the one with the striped shirt calmly.

"What do you want Travis?" He's eying them all.

"Was wonderin if you wanted to come to the party. The rest of the team is there, so are the girls teams. Figured you'd wanna come instead of hanging with trash like that." Travis said smiling at him and glaring at us. I'm ready for a fight and so is Johnnycakes. Pony shakes his head.

"Travis I ain't going to a party, y'know I can't be out past 11. I got 30 minutes to get home before my brothers. " Pony tells him backing up towards us.

"Come on Curtis, there are better places to be then at home like a good boy." Travis insists. He's starting to get on my nerves.

"I said _**NO." **_Pony responds firmly. "You're drunk and a lot of people at that party of yours are gonna be drinkin too! I don't want to be around you or anyone else when y'all are drunk. I learned my lesson last year." Travis scowls and slaps Pony across the face.

"Don't sass me underclassmen. I am your senior superior, you better watch your mouth next time." He growls and they leave in their car. Pony is shaking and he has his hand on his face.

I feel anger boiling inside me and Johnny looks livid. No one hurts the baby, especially in front our own. I pull his chin up so I can see into his eyes, there's fear in them. Unfiltered, raw and wild fear in them. "Who was that son of a bitch and why did you let him hit and insult you like that?"

"He's...he's the captain of my team. He's drunk, he's not thinkin straight..." Pony defends weakly. He's shaking still.

"I don't give two shits if he's captain, don't let him knock you around!" I scold and Ponyboy looks helpless.

"If I say anything he'll kick me off! I won't get a scholarship if I don't stay on the team. I'd rather him hit me then lose something that could lessen my college bills." Pony gets quiet towards the end.

"Pony...does he hit you often." Johnny asks seriously.

"N-not often...only when he's been drinkin or he's hung over and angry..." He then mumbles,"Which is alot..."

I feel raw anger take hold of me and I punched the fence next to me. My fist comes back bloody. Ponyboy gasps and grabs ahold of my hand. he rips off a piece of his shirt and ties it around my knuckles. Our hands are touching, holy shit our hands are touching. Wait, I'm not some school girl! But then again it's not like anyone can hear my thoughts so I guess its okay. His hands are cold but where he touches I feel warm. I look at his arms and I see goosebumbs, shit he's cold. Fall is almost over and Winter is on its way. Cursing I pull my jacket off and put it around him. He looks at me surprised and then smiles. My stomach does a fuckin back flip. He's still holding my hand and then Johnny clears his throat. Pony blushes bright red and starts walking with Johnny. Darry's truck is still gone and the house is dark when we arrive. Pony hands me my jacket and smiles. Johnny flops on the couch and I make myself a palet on the floor.

About an hour later I feel some one move in close to my chest. I sniff the air and I know the smell. Ponyboy has crawled in with me. My heart is racing and I wish it would calm its shit. Pony's breathing evens out eventually and I know he's asleep. He has a hand where my heart is and I finally get why Soda still sleeps with Pony. I just place my chin on top of his head and fall asleep. What I never knew was that when his brothers walked in I was gonna get one hell of a wake up call.

Ohhh what's gonna happen? Oh Dally my dear you have finally realized it? Why did Pony crawl in with Dally? And wasn't that just sweet moment between the two?

Love you guys,

R&R

FFQ123


	5. Let the games begin

Since y'all all asked so nicely I have decided to update quicker than usual! All you guys are so sweet and kind to me! I really appreciate every single one of you! Okay so I know modern music wasn't around in the late 60's but in my world it does so just please don't leave because I want to add some stuff!

We all love The Outsiders by S.

Enjoy!

~~~~ Ponyboy P.O.V.

Travis scares me. He's a Soc but he's always been nice to me. But I heard his parents were sperating and he started drinking. He's also been getting more involved with the super Socs so his view has been warped. At first he was just testy and I walked on eggshells. Then he started hitting me and the others didn't lift a finger to help me. I never expect them to, and he's been sourse of my torment for awhile now. I don't tell any one because I figure no one needs to know. I can handle it, I can handle it but I don't think I can anymore. Words hold more power than a punch and he's starting to get to me. Truthfully everyone is. I can't even brush off Steve's cold attitude and snide comments like I used to. It's getting harder to keep my thoughts happy and positive.

I guess it's a good thing in a way that Dally has been taking up a majority of them. I don't know how to handle these thoughts and feelings, they're just not something I'm used to. I wish my mom was still alive. She would know what to do, and dad would scare off the harrassers like he used to. My parents were my best protecters from all the bad dreams and scary thoughts. Soda wouldn't know how to handle my thoughts, he's always happy. Words are poisoning me, it's what's truly holding me from trying to get Dallas. I'm just afraid he's not going to want me once he gets what he wants.

Darry and I have started to fight more and more. Even Johnny and Soda don't know, they all think we're just too busy to talk to each other. Every day we fight about something and today's ended with him yelling, "Well if it's so awful here than why do you bother staying?" and he had left without so much of a goodbye. I heard Two-Bit trying to talk to me earlier but I was crying too hard to listen. Then he had come back and brought my best friend and occupiar of my thoughts. Its that understanding without me saying anything that maekes me love Two-Bit. When my blood brothers aren't around he always is, making me smile again. Even when I don't want to be.

We went to the movies and "Gone with The Wind" was back in the Drive-In. It made me really happy to see it again, just something familiar. Johnny and I are absorbed in the movie and I'm glad no Socs decide to mess with us. Dally is beside us and I know Dally is one scary sight. I'm just glad we don't pick up any girls with Soc boyfriends again. When Travis's yellow sting ray pulls up beside us I know I'm in for it. I was supposed to be at that party,to be his punching bag. I didn't want to be that and I wasn't wanting to be around a bunch of drunks. When he started to get whiny I lost my temper and put my foot down. He slapped me really hard and when he left I was still trembling. I wasn't cold, I was scrared.

When Dally put his jacket around me I felt calmer and warmer. Seriously what's with me and not grabbing a damn jacket?! Come to think of it, Dally's always giving me his jacket when I'm cold. This is makes me blush a little bit. But then everything got spilled and now Johnny and Dallas know. They know I'm Travis's punching bag and now everyone else is going to know as well. I didn't want to tell anyone until he did something that I couldn't hide. Dallas punched the fence and ripped his knuckles open. He'll get sick if he let's his hand bleed like that. I ripped my shirt to make a bandage for him. When our hands touched I got a feeling like getting high. It's was a wonderful rush.

When we got back to my house I gave Dal his jacket back. Truthfully I wanted to keep it and maybe sleep under it. Shaking my head I smile at Johnny as he flops onto the couch. He used to argue about who got the couch, always saying he'd sleep on the floor. He never has to. He tried to once and Darry put him on the empty couch to sleep. I had been up first and I laughed as he sat up and whispered, "You fuckers." Johnny accepts now that we're never gonna let him sleep on the floor.

I had dream that I am in a box. the walls are black stone and the floor is cold. I can hear whispers but I don't know what they're saying. There are cracks in the stone and tiny bits of golden light filter through. I don't understand where I am and I start to panic. I just to wake up and feel warm. It's cold in this dungeon and the whispers are turning into laughter. I feel like the voices are laughing at me and the panic is rising. A hand reaches through a hole in the wall I never noticed before and I shrink back, it grabs me and then I'm awake. I'm in my bed and I still feel cold. I look down and see my blankets are on the floor. Looking to my right I see that Soda still isn't back. Still not wanting to be alone I walk to the living room. I see Dally on the floor and I decide to see what I can get away with.

I get on all fours and slowly inch towards him and creep under the covers. He doesn't move or wake up, little did I know he was totally awake. I wanted to be warm and so I pushed myself close to his chest and put a hand over his heart. I told myself that if there's a heartbeat then I'm alive and so is he. He is so warm. I smile and snuggle in as I feel Dally's chin being placed on top of my head. My eyes droop shut and I fall asleep.

~~~~Sodapop P.O.V.

Steve and I went to the races and I wished my little brother was here. Tonight everybody came to show off and I saw several cars I knew was Pony's favorite. He'd only seen some in a magazine and he was always drooling over them. Sandy left awhile ago with some other hood. I saw Steve's girl leave too, I guess we're pretty bad at picking girls. Right now I was sitting ina buddy of mine's mustang, I don't where he got it and how. But all I knew was that my buddy was too wasted to drive so Steve and I are sitting in the leather seats pushing on the pedals. I've got so much energy and quite truthfully I wish it was Pony sitting in the passenger side. The greaser girl throws down the flag and I take off. The guy next me is falling behind so I put my pedal to the metal. I skid to a halt and back the car up and speed backwards, flipping the guy who lost the bird and a smirk. He scowls at me and Steve is holding onto the seat for dear life. We come to a stop and I collect my winnings. I love it when I bet and I win. I count my wins and I made 100 bucks, I give half to Steve and we leave. Sitting in Steve's car we see Darry pull in into the house before us. I get out and wave bye to Steve as he pulls out. I smile at Darry.

"Hey there big brother! Guess what?" I say boucing up and down.

"What that little buddy?" He asks. He sounds a little drunk and I decide not to tease him too much.

"I won the race tonight! I split with Steve but that left me with 50$! Ain't that awesome?" I smile at him and hand him the cash. If I win a race I always give the wnnings to foot towards the bills or if we already paid them we spend it on Pony. Ponyboy doesn't know we do that.

"Oh this'll be help a lot Soda. I already got the bills so this'll help with his birthday." Darry smiles at me. As we enter the house I see Johnny on the couch sound asleep and peeking a little farther I see Dally. He asleep too. Darry goes to the kitchen and I look into our room. The sheets are on the floor, obviously thrown. I don't see my baby brother anywhere. I start to panic a little, looking around I still don't find him. I go to the kitchen.

"Darry, I can't find Ponyboy!"

He turns his head and looks past me, like he's gonna find him standing behind me. He brushes past me a bit roughly and I follow. He turns on the light in the living room and I see what he looks so livid about. Ponyboy is sleeping with Dally! I reach down and yank the covers off them and Dallas jerks awake.

"What the hell?!" He growls.

Ponyboy sits up rubbing his eyes, "Is it morning yet?" Oh he's so cute, wait no I'm mad at Dally.

"Dallas Winston you got two seconds to get away from my brother before I castrate you!" Darry snarls pulling Ponyboy up. Ponyboy is waking up slightly but he looks very tired.

"What the fuck is your issue man?" He hisses obviously trying not to wake Johnny, who just turned with his back to us. He's still dead to the world, I guess he's pretty good at sleeping through noise.

"What do you think you're doin sleeping with my brother?!" Darry hisses lowering his voice.

"He came into my covers, don't look at me like I kidnapped him!" He defends. I notice he's glaring at Darry's hand which has ahold of Pony's wrist. "Now chill and let go of him."

"You are in no position to be making orders Winston!" Darry is glaring at Dally.

"So its Winston now huh? What is your issue? I didn't do nothin!" His temper is rising but so is Darry's. Pony yanks his wrist free finally having woken up fully.

"Darry! I didn't want to sleep alone so I slept next to Dally! I don't understand what the problem is, I sleep with Johnny all the time!" Pony glares at Darry with his hands on his hips. I swear he looks just like mom when he does that.

"Johnny is different! It's just-" Darry doesn't seem to know where to go from here. How were we supposed to explain the dangers of Dallas Winston without shattering that innocence that he had.

"Just what?! Go to bed Darry, you've been drinking! I can smell it and you too Soda! You guys go to bed we're all tired and you know it! We didn't do nothing so calm yourselves!" Pony just sighs in defeat as he says all this and pushes us towards our rooms. Darry just lets him and I just let him too. I don't see Pony wink at Dallas and smile.

~~~~~Dallas P.O.V.

I have never been so confused and pissed off in my life. Pissed off for obvious reasons and confused because Pony just winked at me. _Winked. _I don't know what that meant and I was intchin to find out. I huff angrily and then suddenly I notice my jacket is gone. The lil shit took my jacket! I can't help but smile and imagine him in nothing but my jacket. Wait what, ah shit no I don't need this problem right now! I smile and flop back down and close my eyes again. This time my thoughts take a dirty turn and all I night I am blessed or plagued with wet dreams involving certain bleached blonde greaser. God damn you Ponyboy look what your causing!

When I wake up it's Johnny looking down at me. He's smirking at me, I have never in my life seen him smirk. So the fact that he is worries me. "The hell you want Johnnycakes?"

"You might want to think of dead ponies before anyone else wakes up and kicks your ass." He steps over me and I hear Pony's door open.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit." I curse and look down to see a very obvious morning wood. I think of dead puppies and it ain't working. Okay new tactic...a dead Ponyboy and Johnny. Broken bruised and bloody with lifeless. Well that worked but now I'm paranoid that what I just imagined will happen. I walk into the kitchen and I see Johnny sitting down. My jacket is on one of the chairs and I wonder for a brief moment if it'll smell like Ponyboy. Speaking of Pone he's bent over the counter. Ugh screw you dirty thoughts I just delt with this issue. I sit down at the table and Johnny has a very Two-Bit grin on his face.

"Got a problem there Dallas?" He asks grinning.

"Don't get wise with me Johnny." I warn even though my cheeks feel a little warm. I look away from his smirking face and look at Ponyboy. Now I'd rather just stare at the table! He's wearing an old t-shirt of Soda's and it hangs off him so that his shoulder is exposed. His legs look even longer and the shirt only goes mid-thigh, ugh this is toture! I'd rather fight a hundred Socs right now than sit here while he walks around practically naked.

The door slams open and Pony yells, "Don't slam the door!" But whoever just entered does it anyways.

"Ah but where's the fun in that?" Two-Bit laughs standing next to Ponyboy. I growl low in my throat when he slings an arm around Pony's shoulders.

"It shouldn't be fun ya crazy hood! You're gonna wake the whole dang house!" He smiles in spite of his complaint.

"But you love me right?" He tilts his head trying to look cute but I just think he looks stupid. He's stupid and right now I want to throttle him.

"Nah, I got my eye on some one else." He smirks and shoves plates into his hands. "Set the table or you starve!"

"You wouldn't dare not feed me!" He gasps putting a hand over his heart.

"Oh but I would~" He smiles and bends over to get a fallen fork. Giving the whole room a good view of his ass. My problem is very prominent right now and I pray to whatever god that's listening that i don't have to get up. Dead puppies, dead best friends...ah that's better. Two-Bit sets a plate in front of me and he's wearing a shit-eating-grin.

He bends by my ear and whispers, "Hope you don't mind a little competetion." and leaves with a smirk. I grip the buterknife in my hand and get ready to throw it at the clowns head.

"Dallas Winston you put that knife down this instant." Pony says hands on his tiny hips. I huff and do as he says and I hear Johnny laugh into his hands. This side of Johnny worries me and I decide to not spill too many secrets in front of him. Not that I don't trust him because I do, I just don't like how much of a cat he looks like. A cat that knows everything and can one day ruin your life with it.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I just put my chin in my hand and watch as Two-Bit helps Pony place the bowl of eggs and basket of toast. A few minutes later Steve walks in and sits down, soon after Soda and Darry come in and sit down. I'm still pretty hacked off at Darry for waking me up based on a druken assumption. Our gazes meet and he looks confused to catch my gaze. Guess he doesn't remember, well good because if he did I'd kick his ass.

"Morning Darry, Soda and Steve." Pony greets and Soda just smiles and waves. Steve nods and Darry looks guilty. Breakfast goes by quiet except for Two-Bit and Pony cracking jokes to each other. This infuriates me and I really wish people would just fuck off. He's mine. It's Saturday and I look at Pony. He's still in that t-shirt and I see Two-Bit tickle him under it. Pony giggles and swats his hand and puts his dish in the sink. He walks by my chair and his hand brushes on the back of my neck. It's like an electric shock and I feel a small shiver travel down my spine. Everything is changing and I ain't too sure I like it.

Johnny is a gossiping, smirking and all knowing fiend. Pony knows how to flirt and is constantly leaving lingering touches and now Two-Bit wants to a piece of Pony.

He ain't gettin shit, I'm going to find out more about Pony from Johnny and I'm going to see if Pony can keep up with the game he's started to play with me.

Ohhhh now Two-Bit wants a piece? Or does he? Oh Johnny you better watch it baby, you're treading dangerous waters! Pony is going to make Dally beg ain't he?

R&R kittens!

Love, FFQ123


	6. Secret Drunk kisses

Is it weird I can't get enough of my own story? Like I stay up all night thinking of more things to add. It's crazy. But in this chapter Dallas see's what he can find out about our darling Ponyboy and can Pony keep up with the teasing game he's started.

S. you wonderful woman thanks for the Outsiders

Enjoy lovelies.

~~~~~Johnny P.O.V, the empty lot

I really couldn't help but laugh at Dallas. I was the one who told Pony that he should put on his esemble this morning. We decided to test to waters a little more. From my buddys reaction to Ponyboy bending over I was sure now this whole situation was going to make a great story one day. There was new place opening up in the middle of town. It was a borderline place, smack-dab in the middle of the line bewteen Greasers and Socs side. I saw Pony reading the sign earlier this week and he gave me that puppy eyed look that I can't resist. I really thought by now I would be immune to it, guess not. So after he goes to the movies tonight the next day I'm taking him to the place. I can't remember the name of the place but all I know is it's a teenage hang out that has booze, karaoke and a band every once in awhile.

I see Dallas walking towards me and he looks determined instead of uncomfortable. It's almost laughable how he can just change emotions so quick. He sits across from me and I smile at him. Pony told me that I didn't have to be so timid around the gang. I decide that its time I stopped letting everyone walk all over me. Anyways he bites his lip and then he starts asking questions a mile a minute and I just hold up my hands to tell him to shush.

"Whoa Dal, slow down I can't understand ya."

"I have some questions and you are going to answer em. First few; what does he think he's playing at walking around like that, is there something that really bothers him? Like what should I NOT do? Also, how does he know all that stuff about me? He knows what I like in my eggs and how much jam I like on my toast and he washes my clothes. How the hell does he do that?" Dallas asks. Wow, when Dal asks a question he asks a lot.

"Well let's begin with the last to the first. He pays attention to us, he knows Steve likes grape jam and hates strawberry. I only know that because Pony told me, why do you think Pony makes breakfast and lunch all the time? It's because he knows more about us than we do. Some things you should avoid doing is ignoring him, don't chat up braods or sleep with em for that matter. He also really hates rabbits, their buck teeth freak him out. We chased one up in Windrixeville and it turned and looked at us, scared the shit outta him. Anyways, he also really hates people messing with his guitar." then I cover my mouth. I feel guilt crash down on me instantly, that was supposed to be a secret I swore I'd never tell. Ah hell, no one was supposed to know Pony played his father's old guitar. "Uh..you didn't hear that. He ain't playing at nothing Dal, he was just wearing his pj's. " I try to deter him from what I just said.

"Guitar? He plays guitar? Does anyone else know?" He asks and there's something of satifaction in his eyes.

"No, it was supposed to be our secret...I feel horrible, I told. He told me not to. " I whine slightly.

"Well then now it's our secret, don't worry Johnny I won't tell. But I gotta know, why hasn't he told anyone?" He asks me.

I figure since the cats already outta the bag I might as well tell all. "Its his dad's guitar and Mr. Curtis was teaching Pony since he was 10. Pony and his dad were going to keep it secret until Pony felt he mastered it. was going to buy Pony his own and they were going to reveal it to the family and gang together by playing together. Pony stopped playing after the accident. He's really good, in fact he's REALLY awesome at it but he doesn't believe me. " I tell Dallas sadly. I remember Pony had burst into tears as he explained it to me and he was really sad. He wanted to show his mother and his brothers he could do something other than study and get into trouble.

"Wow...but if he's really so good why won't he play?" Dallas asks.

"Because I can't convince him that he's wonderful. His dad's guitar is very old and it's starting to get out of tune. This is upsetting him because he thinks its him that's messing up the notes. I've been working at a diner and I'm trying to save up enough to buy him a new one for his birthday." I really mean it, I've been busting my ass trying to get as many hours and paychecks as possible.

"Jeez Johnnycakes that awful noble of ya." He tells me giving me a real rare genuine smile. I beam with pride and smiel back, a real one that's only been seen by and Ponyboy.

"Thanks Dallas but you have to keep it secret. He don't know I'm working and that I told you all this." I tell him seriously. He nods and gets up, flicking a smoke to the ground and stomping it out.

"Yeah I gotcha, I'll see what I can do to help you out." He walks away leaving with my mouth hanging open. Dallas Winston couldn't a job if he tried. No one would hire him even if their life depended on it.

~~~~Dallas P.O.V.

So the little grease knew how to play guitar. I couldn't believe it! Once I think I've got a good idea about him I lose it. He's always changing and it's hard to keep up with. I remembered Pony and his father never seemed to be around each other that much. Pone was always with his mother or Johnny. But hey, you learn something new everyday right? The thing was that I found out that Johnny was working. That kid needed to be saving up to move out and get away form the pieces of shit that call themselves his parents. I wonder if I should attempt to get a honest job or just swipe cash from poker games, mugging or hussling pool. The job thing seemed too hard, who in their right minds would hire me? I walk around town awhile and before I know its dark. I walk to the Dingo and I sneak in like usual. Its rowdy as hell tonight and I look for a fight. I walk by a few and then I see dipshits and dipshitettes.

They're throwing popcorn at each other and for once I see Pony paying no mind to the movie. I see Tray and Curly with their arms around his shoulder and Pony's laughing. Then Anegela's girl Lola leans in real close and asks something. Pony nods and gets up with her and they leave towards the concession stand. She's grinning and I don't trust her. Angela's girls didn't look like it but they were the toughest girls in Tulsa. But thedy were also the sluttiest and didn't understand that they didn't have to sleep everybody. I'd never touched any of em and I never planned to. I trail them and then poke him in the back. Pony jumps and then smiles at me.

"Hiya Dallas! I didn't expect to see you here!" He greets. Lola pulls his arm and he lets her. He waves at me but I follow and he keeps grinning. "Lola, I'm coming, calm yourself girl."

"What if I don't want to be calm?" Lola says her tone silky.

It goes way over his head and he just laughs. "Lola you sure are crazy, now let's get those drinks or Curls'll kick my ass." He says pulling her along now. I don't like those two touching, she's been everywhere and in between and it bothers me. Lola looks annoyed that I'm still here and I'm ready to revise my policy of not hitting woman. Pony comes back and he smiles at me again. My heart skips a beat and I smirk at him. I decide to see what I can do and I wink. His face turns a deep shade of red and a shy smile tugs at the corners of his lips. Lola gives me a death glare and I flip her off. He's mine whore so deal with it.

He walks back over to the rowdy group of boys and distributes the drinks. I find Tim Shepherd and sit with him. "You look pretty pissed off dal." he comments.

"How can you tell?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well you've been glaring at that poor spider on the ground like it bit you." He laughs and I punch him in the arm. He just laughs a bit more softly this time. "Y'know you best make a move Dallas or you are going to lose the chance."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! I am doing my best, he crawled in with me last night and his brothers thought I'd fucked him. Heaven fucking forbid the kid has a little fun." I growl angrily.

"Dallas, you know that they're just afraid that he's gonna let you fuck him then you are going to leave him on the ground for dead. Those brothers are so protective I'm surprised the kid even knew the shit he talks about."

"What?" I ask blinking. What was Pony doing around Tim for?

"He's over with Curls a lot, Angie too. Didn't you guys know that? Anyways, sometimes he waits for Curls and he starts the convo. That kid knows way too many blonde jokes and dick jokes. "

"He.."

"Tells innuendo's and makes a lot of jokes. That kid is not what he appears to be. I thought he was some wimpy brat that needed a good ass kicking but after that killin I saw him different. When he comes down from his highs he is hilarious." Tim laughs and gets up. I grab his wrist and stand as well.

"That dipshit of a brother of yours ain't gettin him into any drugs is he?" Tim shakes his head and I know he ain't dumb enough to lie to me. He shakes me off and leaves to go bother some Socs. I watch as a manager tries to tell Pony and the others to leave. Pony and Curly share a smirk and they throw their buckets of popcorn and cups of coke at the guy and run. The girls just sit there innocently and then they disperse. I know that each one is looking for some hood to lay them. My jaw hit the floor as I watched Pony run off with the Curly gang. They bang on Soc cars and hood cars. Some couples are making out and they jump apart when one of the boyus bangs on the hoods. They leave laughing their asses off as they exit. I follow quickly behind wanting to see what those assholes were going to get my Pony into. My Pony...yes, my Pony.

"Curly, what'd you have to go and steal all the cash from the registers for?" Pony asks curiously.

"Well stallion of mine, so that we can go blow it on stupid shit of course!" Curly says slinging an arm around him. The 6 of them including Pony go all around town and then we enter the West side. I look at Pony and he looks unfazed by where he is.

"The hell we doing here? " Tray asks looking around.

"To crash a party of course!" Greg responds smirking.

"WHo's party?" Pony asks looking around.

"A very famous Randy the super soc of course! Heard it was a free for all." Tyler says.

"Cool." Pony says and then we're in front of a tall house. It's in full swing and there are people everywhere. The boys break off in their own seperate ways and then I see Pony do a 180 and turn towards me. "Why are you here Dal?" He asks me.

"I'm making sure dipshit doesn't get you into anything you can't handle. " I tell him narrowing my eyes. I'm hoping I'll look scary enough that he'll come without any fuss.

He scowls at me and he puts his hands on his hips, "Well thank you for your concern but I am here to crash a party so kindly go away." He turns ans walks away. I growl and walk after him, but he's gone as soon as I get close enough to touch. It takes me four fucking hours to find him and when I do some Greaser is standing in front of him with his hands barring Pony in. Pony looks annoyed. I get closer.

"Oh come on, I heard you got a cherry to pop." He slurrs.

"That's none of your concern asswipe." Pony scowls.

"Aw come on, let's have some fun." the guy purrs and he starts to touch Pony's chest. I see Pony smirk and then he slams his knee into the guys baby-maker area and he falls to the floor groaning. A lot of people see it and they laugh.

Pony steps ON him and crushes his torso as Pony keeps moving. He smirks at some guy and the guy hands him a 50 dollar bill. I look closer and see its Tray. Tray smiles and Pony kisses Tray's cheek. "I'm going home, and I told you I could still kick ass drunk."

"That..you did~!" Tray responds cheerily.

Pony waves and then he see's me. He stuffs the money in his pocket and moves towards me. Pony gets in front of me then grabs my hand and pulls m outside. He's pulling me away from the house and he doesn't stop until we're back on the East Side. I let him pull me along because I liked holding his hand, it kept a kind of adreniline going through me. I'm so deep in thought that suddenly I see Pony push me against a wall. Surprised I look down and he's smirking. I really like that look on him. Then before I can question anything he kisses me, hard on the mouth. If I thought holding his hand was awesome then it was nothing compared to kissing him. I kissed back and he had his hands gripping my forearms. I kiss his neck and he moans. This is bad, very bad. He's drunk and I'm taking advantage of that. This is bad and I should stop bit its hard.

A throat clear and I look up. I see Johnny standing there tapping his foot. Pony gets off me and I can't say I want him to move. Pony readjusts his shirt and he's blushing. "Yes Johnny?" I say casually.

"Hate to break your little almost fuck session here but Pony is 2 hours late past curfew. You are lucky _I _found y'all and not Soda or Darry. " He says. Pony walks, well more like stumbles over to Johnny.

"Hey there Johnnycakes! Did they send you after me?" He asks and then moves and Johnny and pukes into a bush.

"Actually we got everybody looking for you. We couldn't find none of the Shepherds so we figured you were with them. Pony keeps puking into the bush and Darry's truck pulls up beside us. Darry and Soda get out. Pony takes no notice at all. Just keeps throwing up.

"Ponyboy Micheal Curtis where the hell have you been?!" Darry exclaims.

"Pony baby are you alright?" Soda asks rubbing Pone's back as he empties his stomach. Pony leans against Soda and sighs.

"You know, I'm starting to think I should sew a jacket on myself." He then laughs like its the funniest shit ever.

"Ponyboy have you been drinking?!" Darry asks standing next to their wasted brother. Johnny rolls his eyes and I do too. It's pretty fucking obvious, what a stupid question.

"Maybe." Pony responds and just puts his head in Soda's neck. "I could really use a shower. I smell like booze, sweat and there's this glitter shit I can't get off."

"Watch your mouth." Darry scolds.

"Can't, it's below my nose!" Pony laughs and then passes out. Soda catches him and Pony snores in his brothers grasp.

"Oh my god." Soda looks at me like its my fault. "Weren't you supposed to be with him?! What the fuck Dally! I told you to watch him and make sure Curly didn't get Pony drinking or anything!"

"Well it ain't my fault! I almost had him then he slipped away from me and I couldn't find him!" I defend. It's a pretty shitty excuse and we both know it.

"Well you better get going before I decide whether or not to kick your ass!" Soda hisses.

"Soda, I ain't going to tell ya twice, watch your mouth." Soda just gives him an annoyed look. Johnny and I hop into the truck and we pass Steve and Two-Bit. Everyone parts company and I go home. Johnny stays with Pony for the night. Soda and Darry stay up talking about how to control the wild kid that was emerging.

Well well well Ponyboy had fun didn't he? Johnny you weren't supposed to tell baby! Dallas you finally got a little taste of our baby didn't you? What do the brothers have planned for their new wild brother?

Love, FFQ123

R&R


	7. Butterless toast & Guitars

Sooo my computer is an asshole and I had chapter 7 all ready to go and my pc deleted it. This is a rewrite and I am sorry it's kinda late. But in this chapter secrets spill out, Dallas better get his affairs together and what are the new rules?

I ain't Demi Lavato so "Skyscraper" ain't mine and I am not S. so neither is The Outsiders. Also, on the music part, look up Tyler Wards cover and you'll hear what my headcanon Ponyboy singing voice is.

Enjoy!

~~~~~Sodapop

I was very cinfused because I had seen my little brother drunk as hell. I'd seen him puke his brains out that he neglected to use last night and I just don't understand. I don't understand why Pony doesn't see how bad the Shepherds are for him. Sure they're alright as long as their with Dal or some one older. But with Pony I didn't like it. Ponyboy was almost 15 and soon he'd start exploring. I always knew there would come a day when he would leave my side. I didn't know it'd happen this soon though. I didn't want him rushing off with some new group of kids just because they knew him by default. Then there was the evr growing prescence of Dallas Winston. I place my head in my hands, of all hoods to pick he picked that one.

Dallas wasn't a bad guy, just wild. Pony was becoming wild and I found myself trying to blame Dallas. But I know it's illogical and I diminish the thoughts from my head. last night Darry and I stayed up late trying to discuss what to do with our once shy colt to the buckin bronco that was under our roof. I chuckle at how many times I made ahorse joke right there and look around and wonder if Pone heard my thoughts. Speak of the devil here he comes. He shuffles to the pantry and takes out the bread. He starts making toast and when it pops up he jumps. I laugh and he turns an icy glare my way.

"Whoa there Ponyboy, calm down." I say quietly. I bet he's got a roaring headache and very hungover.

"Soda..just shush..please, it's so loud in here." Pony grumbles looking in the fridge for butter. Poor kid we ain't got any, I hear a small curse. "Who ate all the butter? It was Keith wasn't it?"

"Who?'' I ask temporarily forgetting Two-Bit's real name.

"Two-Bit dummy." He replies.

"Don't call me dumb." I tease but he just sends me an annoyed eye roll.

"So Ponyboy, you wanna explain to me what you were doing last night?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Pony sits down and I notice an absence of apple juice.

"Come on Pony, I'm still your big brother."

He sighs and pushes the toast away and looks at me. He looks a little drunk still truthfully. "Went to a movie with Curly then crashed a Soc party with Curly. Dallas was following me and I know you put him up to it. Anyways finally lose him right and here comes this douchebag three hours later trying to screw me through my jeans. Happened 5 times and then Tray and I made a bet. The next guy who hits on me I could take down in one move and Tray would have to give 50 bucks. Now that i think about it it was pretty stupid. I won anyways, I'm 50$ richer. Knee'd him the baby maker so hard he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Pretty funny actually. " Pony snorts as he remembers the guys face. Truthfully I was kinda proud of my brother. "Oh yeah and then I pulled Dallas back around our side of town and then I made out with him." Pony adds.

"You wanna repeat that?" I ask not belieiving what he just said.

"The whole thing?" Pony whines.

"No, the last part. Very last part."

"I made out with Dallas." Pony gets up clearly not understanding why what he just said is not okay. No he can't just mention this and leave. DALLAS WINSTON. I MEAN COME ON.

"Pony sit back down I ain't done here." He went to sit back down but he slipped away when Two-Bit tackled into me.

"HEY THERE SODAPOP~!" He shouts smiling.

"Hey Two-Bit. " I look around for Pony and see that he's gone. I mutter a curse and throw my hands in the air. "Dammit Two-Bit I was talking to Pony and now he's gone!"

"Oh? Whoops sorry Soda." He apologizes and helps himself to Pony's abandoned toast. "What were you talking about?"

"I asked him what he was doing last night. Apparently he did more than party." The next time I saw Dallas Winston I was going to beat his head in. Sure the crush was cute but them actually going for it was not okay.

"And what would that be?" Darry asks as he mozies in.

"Yeah what?" Steve walks in and takes a seat.

"Hey there-" Dallas walks in and before he can finish his sentance I punch him in the jaw.

"SODA!" All in the kitchen exclaim.

Dallas wipes his mouth and looks at me angrily. "The hell was that for?" He growls.

"You know what you predator!" I snap back at him.

His eyes get a little wider and the tension in the room is so thick you can cut it with a knife. "So you punch me?!"

"That's not all I'm gonna do for you touchin my baby!" I respond cracking my knuckles. Pony comes back down and he's got a towel wrapped around him.

"Soda I can't find my comb...oh my god Dallas what's happened to your face?!" Pony looks at Dally's face and steps towards him. I grab ahold of him and pull him behind me. "Soda what are you.. did you hit him?!"

"Maybe. I'm going to do more than hit him once." I reply.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis don't you dare!" Pony retorts hands on hips.

"You don't have a say." I growl.

"THE HELL I DON'T!" Pony snaps and he leaves. When he comes back like a minute later he's wearing his usual jeans and wife beater esemble. Then surprising us all he stands in front of Dallas. "No hitting Dally."

"Alright I've seen enough, what the hell is with you three?!" Darry asks fstepping forward. So we all sit down and Darry has ahold of my neck the entire time. He's keeping me from kicking Dallas's ass until he hears the whole story. Pony retells his story starting from the movies and when he ends Johnny walks in. See's me looking murderous and walks right back out. Then I hear the TV turn on and I know that Johnny already knows it all. Two-Bit starts laughing so hard he falls out of his chair. Pony snaps at him to shut up because his head hurts. Dallas gets up and Darry lets go of me. I throw myself over the table and tackle him. Darry yanks me back.

"Sodapop knock it off and act like a civil human being." He orders. I stand with my arms crossed and glare daggers at Dally. Pony is helping Dallas up and I growl when he grabs Pony's hand. Two-Bit regains control of himself and sits back down.

"That's it? Those two finally get it and you try to kill him?" He asks still giggling slightly.

"Hey Soda." Dallas says and when I turn to tell him to get the hell out of my face he punches me square in the jaw. I guess I had it coming. I punch him in the gut and he returns fire. The gang doesn't have to break us apart forcibally, it's Pony's shout that makes me get off.

"STOP IT! THIS IS SO STUPID! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! YOU'RE BOTH BEING JERKS AND I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND EITHER OF YOU! WHEN YOU ARE READY TO ACT RIGHY I'LL COME BACK DOWN." He looks very angry and he turns on his heel and stomps upstairs.

I feel guilty and I look at Dallas. He looks pretty ashamed of himself as well. We sit on opposite sides of the room. For once the house is quiet. No one talks, the TV is on low and Two-Bit can't seem to make a joke.

~~~~Ponyboy

Everyone is stupid. What the hell was Two-Bit laughing at, what was Soda's issue and why didn't Dallas control his temper better? How come Darry wouldn't look at me and god dammit why does the sun choose today to be all happy and shiny. I slam the door and I look around. I'm in my parents room. I inhale and the scents are calming. I can still smell mom's perfume and Dad's cologne. The bed remains untouched and the chair in front of the vanity is still slightly pushed out. I look to the right and my fathers guitar is looking at me. I sigh and pick it up. Hopefully I didn't kill too many brain cells last night and I sit on the bed.

Plucking the strings I hear its out of tune again. As I fix the strings I hum to myself a song I heard a few weeks ago. I'd had to figure out the chords myself and I decided to play it. It was always quiet in my parents room. I couldn't hear anything from downstairs so I assume there is no one here besides me. I smile to myself as the tune starts playing in my head. My fingers begin to strum and I deicde to sing along with it. I remember that my father always smiled when he played and when I asked him why he said it was because music brought him joy. I feel a smile on my own lips and I sing my hardest. I don't care if the neighbors hear and I've got the windows open. The morning breeze drifts through the room and it's serene.

My voice is at its best and sounds alright to me considering I'm a little hungover still.

"_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_"

I sing and I never notice the door open nor the gang sitting on the floor around me like little kids listening to a teacher during story time.

~~~~~Sodapop

The house is so quiet Johnny's sneeze echoes loudly. We all sit in silence and then I hear a window being opened. I guess Pony's room is stuffy. Then I hear a soft strumming sound. Guitar...I haven't heard a guitar since our parents died. Great, dallas must've rattled my brains because I can hear the guitar still. I shake my head and I look around. Darry looks just as confused as I was, my expression is mirrored by everyone but Johnny. I stand up and the others follow.

Opening the door I see Pony playing on Dad's guitar. I smell the scent of my parents and my eyes water a little. It's photographic the scence in front of me. Pony's hair is wild and it's moving in the breeze from the window. The white lace curtains move and the sun illuminates the room perfectly. Johnny moves past us all and leans against Pony's leg. Pony doesn't move or notice Johnny. His voice is so wonderful and I can't believe I've never heard him before. My little brother looks so peaceful it's amzing. We all sit in front of him like a circle and listen. I lean on Steve's shoulder and I feel guilty slightly. I always felt I'd known Pony better than anyone but maybe Johnny but he I was, dumbfounded. Pony's song is drawing to a close and I listen to him closely. He's so passionate and I see a new person in front of me. For once I see my father in my little brother. Darry looked like him and I had his eyes but Pony was him in that moment. Smiling and singing like there wasn't anyone in the world but him. I see my mothers features in his face and I feel like sobbing. How could I not have felt how calloused Pony's fingertips were? They felt just like my dads and yet the shape was my mothers. Darry looks totally at peace and I remember he'd never looked that way before.

_"You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper..."_

Pony stops singing and draws out the last few notes and facdes out. he sighs happily and lies his head on the body of the guitar. He opens his eyes and they land on me. But I don't think he actually see's me. He's probably still in that wonderworld of his. Then he twitches his leg and looks down. He see's Johnny and smiles. "Well hey there Johnnycakes, didn't feel ya there."

"Course you didn't, you never do." Johnny responds grinning.

"True, hey ya bring any food with you did ya?" Pony asks.

Two-Bit laughs and Pony jumps about a mile in the air. Pony clutches the guitar and looks at all. Finally have noticed us I wave slightly. "Well howdy Ponyboy finally decide to notice us?" Two-Bit asks.

"How...long..?" Pony stammers.

"The whole time." Johnny responds. Johnny takes Dad's guitar and sets it aside. Pony looks ready to faint and I don't get why. "I like that song Pony, when'd you teach yourself it?"

"I uh...couple weeks ago. I finally got the kinks worked out the other day.." Pony replies eying us warily.

"Well shit kid, who knew you could do more than read." Steve says. Pony actually smiles at my buddy for once.

"I know right." Two-Bit says in a high pitched popular girl sounding voice.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Darry asks.

"Didn't want you to know.." Pony mumbles.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because it was something I was going to show you when Dad was here.." Pony says sadly.

"What do you mean?" Dallas asks.

"Dad..he was the one who taught me. It was just he and I one day when I was 7 and he started teaching me. It was our secret, I'd never spent time alone with him before really. We were going to show everyone when I turned 13 but then they died...and I never felt like playing afterwards. But then I came in here by accident and I started playing again. I guess I never told you guys because I felt like I was betraying Dad's promise. I promised I would show everyone when I felt it was time. I never really felt it and so I never showed anyone. Johnny only knows coz he's so good at sneakin into places." Pony explains.

"Oh honey." I say and I tackle my brother to the floor and hug him tight. Pony's just letting me hug the life out of him and that's a first.

"I'm mad at you ya know." Pony mumbles into my shirt.

"If I promise to play nice will you play me a song?" I ask quietly.

"Fine but you gotta be nice. " He agrees and we tap our foreheads together and locks pinkie fingers. I look over at Dallas and he stands when I walk in front of him. I hold out my hand and when he takes it I pull him so only he can he me.

"Hurt my little brother and I will fucking kill you." I threaten and I know he knows I don't make idle threats.

"Yeah man just quit touchin me." He responds cooly.

Pony sighs and picks up the guitar again and begins strumming. I lean against his other leg and listen.

"_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them.."_

I decide I like the song Pony was playin and I close my eyes. I wouldn't mind spending the entire day sitting on the floor here listening to my brother. I can tell the song is supposed to be a duet but I like it just fine. Pony strums and his voice floats around the room. I know anyone who passes by will be able to hear him. I wonder vaguely why he isn't in some kind of musical thing at school. Pony fades into another song and we all just sit around him listening.

Tyler Ward is my headcanon Ponyboy voice and all songs used were written to his voice. So the cats are outta the bag, Soda baby control yourself and Dallas you better be good! Two-Bit you better quit that laughing.

R&R

Love you guys,

FFQ123


	8. Bruised Apples

So I've decided that when I get a at least 2 new reviews every chapter then I will update. I like knowing what y'all think and want first. You guys totally come first. Anyways in this chapter things get stirred up with an old flame of Dally's and Ponyboy just ain't thinking straight is he?

S. you wonderful gal, thanks for giving me my addiction.

Enjoy, hope you brought tissues.

~~~~Ponyboy

The weekend goes by in a big blurr for me and Darry and I still aren't talking. He doesn't even look at me anymore. I wish I knew how to fix things but the door swings both ways. I've been coming home early, fixing dinner and getting mine AND Soda's chores done. I just don't know what to do. It feels like it did that night Johnny killed Bob. I felt unwanted and the people at school didn't seem to want me around neither. Today I see Dallas and he's talking to some Greasers and I just keep walking. I don't know those guys so I see no need to inject myself into their group. I couldn't find my worksheets during Chemistry and it's only when class ends do I find them. They're covered in different handwriting and its all marked on. I had shredded the paper to bits, why were people so awful?

At the end of the day I hadn't talk to anyone but myself. I couldn't find any of the boys and I actually walked to school today. I knew I was going to have to walk home too. I just hope no one tries to jump me and its the last thing I need. By lunch I was desperate for any kind of human interaction. None came. As I'm walking down the front steps I see Dallas, and next to him is Slyvia. I can't stand her, she's just too reckless and stupid. She's also a two-timing whore. When I look back up from the steps I see them kiss. My stomach turns to ice and I'm glad I didn't have my backpack. I marched straight up to him and slapped him. He holds his face in shock and I just glare at him. How dare he get all touchy feely with me and kiss me then go get with this whore!

"Ponyboy what the fuck man?" He seethes.

"Go to hell Dallas Winston!" I growl at him but my voice cracks at the very end and the ground blurrs. Using my sprinting skills I run far away from him. I hear him calling after me but I couldn't give a damn. I'm getting tired and I look around. I don't know where I am. I hear trains and Deja Vu hits me like a baseball bat. Sinking to the ground I cry, loud and gross sobbing sounds rip themselves from my throat. I'm glad the trains are so deafening, I don't want anyone to hear me crying like a pansy. Everything is just wrong and all I want is to disapear and see if anyone would notice or care. A train comes speeding past me and I stand up. It hasn't picked up any speed yet, I could get on and never return. Maybe I could wait for a speeding train and jump in front of it. The train rolls by and I look around. The sun is setting and I was supposed to be home hours ago.

Walking home was brutal. I was tired and my eyes still blurred occasionaly when I remembered her being all over him. Was it so much to ask that I just have a happy normal life? Was my life one big book by some author who enjoyed writing my misery? Maybe, I don't know, what I do know is that there aren't any lights on in my house. Maybe everybody is out lookin for me or possibly no one noticed. Judging by the almost set sun it's around 6 or so. Darry should be home and so should Soda. A lonely household was just what I needed. Hope you caught the sarcasm on that one. ((haha what fourth wall?))

Lookig around I decide that I want a place all my own. So what do I do? Make a fucking fort! I put pillows and sheets all over. When I am fully satisfied I admire my handywork, then tilt my head in thought. "Something is missing..Ah ha!" I take out a piece pf paper and a sharpie and write, "No one allowed, only me" on it. I stick it my door and the door to my fort. I put my dads guitar in the corner, a radio in another and a lamp. Its warm, soft and cushy in my fort. My own little place of solitude. I turn on the radio and a soft tune plays and the warmth of the lamp is like a blanket. My eyes are drooping and I can't help but close them. My sleep is blissful and for once I dream of nothing but happiness.

It was the sound of my door opening and i grunt in annoyance when I feel some one poke me with their foot. "Can you not?" I grumble and roll over and snuggle back into my covers.

"Pony what are you doing? A fort? Seriously? You are like 15 man." A voice says above me.

I crack open an annoyed eyeball and glare at the intruder. My glare falters instantly when I see its Johnny. Ugh what part no one but me does he not understand? "Johnny..man read the sign. I just wanna sleep."

"Well I want you to be awake so scooch your ass over." He smiles at me. I grumble but comply.

"What is so important you are interupting my nap?" I ask blowing a patch of long bleached bangs from my eyes.

"Was just wondering why Slyvia is running around telling people that Dallas and her are getting together again." He says so casually I want to hit him. How dare he mention this to me?!

"Is that so?" I reply coldly.

"Oh Pony I told you this would happen if you didn't approach directly!"

"Don't lecture me Johnny." I snap at him but all my fury is replaced by a sinking feeling in my stomach. The soft blankets beneath me feel like sandpaper and the warm fort is cold. I feel awful and my eyes are burning.

"Pony, if you want Dal you are going to have to get his attention. You aren't trying hard enough. Make him see what he's missing." Johnny tells me. My mind starts to race and ideas pop in my head. I had track practice second and third period. This meant that I could wear my track shorts, which in my opinion were even shorter than the shit greaser girls wear. So if I wasn't good enough for Dallas Winston then I was going to make him see what he missed out on. Darry and Soda aren't going to like my plan but this wasn't about them.

For a few hours Johnny and I mess around in my fort. At one point he was playing guitar, guess I never mentioned it but Johnny knows how to play too. He's also pretty kick ass at the piano. He'd play and I'd sing, we started picking chords then I started making random words up.

_"Oh stan the rabbit was mighty fine but he lived on a thin line,_

_one day he stepped upon a crack and broke his mothers back._

_now stan is homeless and I'm hungry._

_How's rabbit soup sound?"_

Johhny looked me funny for a second then fell over laughing with me. Soda pokes his head in then tells us dinner is ready. Johnny stands and I follow. Dallas is sitting at the table, I stick my nose up at him and walk straight past him. Johnny looked confused and as does everyone else. He's got an angry expression on his face but I don't care. He can't pout all he wants, he's not getting any of my attention. I'll give it to some one who wants it. Dinner is fun well for me and Johnny it is. We've been signing to each other from across the table, Johnny signs how Two-Bit went to trip a soc and he tripped a teacher instead and got suspended. I l almost snort milk out my nose when he finishes. Darry gives me an annoyed look and I cock an eyebrow at him.

I'm glad I've been running rampid with the Shepherds because that means I'm getting good at certain things. I decide I've had enough with being a blonde monkey so I'm dying it what I want it to be. I knock on Angie's door around 11 at night. Of course I snuck out, like its hard anyways with the way everyone sleeps. She opens her window looking like she wants to strangle some one. Then she see's its me and smiles.

"The hell you need kid?" She asks stretching.

"I need a favor. " I says sweetly.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" She asks.

"I need some beauty school girl help." I lift up the bag with the dye, sciccors and about 20 dollars to cover a possible fee.

"Shoot Pone, should'a knocked on my window ages ago." She looks delighted and looking past her I see Lola. She waves at me and I wave back. Angie moves to the side and I crawl through the window. For the next three hours my gets dyed, layered and styled. The girls seem very happy that I knocked on the window. I climb down the tree from Angel's window and the two are still giggling and waving. I blow a kiss to them and take off down the street. What I didn't know until later was that me climbing out those two's window wasn't gonna fly with Tim and Curly Shepherd.

When Monday comes I put my sports back over my shoulder and greet Two-Bit. I told him to take me to school earlier and he agreed. Swinging by Johnny's he greets us as he gets in the car. He gives me a funny look and Two-Bit hasn't looked at me since my house. If I'm making the master flirter Two-Bit Matthews nervous thenjust imagine the fun I'm going to have today. When he pulls into a spot I climb out of the car and run to my locker. I grab a book for first period and keep my sports bag with me. Walking into the school I hear some wolf whistles and I see a few wink at me. I wave at them and one even did a full 180 and turned around walking the other way. I look down at my track shorts and t-shirt that hangs off my shoulder, my tennis shoes really complete the look. For once I'm glad I don't have hair, I know, it's totally unatural. But I've never really thought about it.

Sitting in first period I just play with my pencil and balance it on my nose. Then a Soc next to me mirrors me and soon it's a competition. I grin at him and he grins back. He leans over and pokes my side, I giggle because it tickled. I look at the old bat trying to teach and see she's totally oblivious so I flick the pencil a little. We're going back and forth and I don't even notice I'm suddenly the ceneter of attention. The teacher can't regain our attention so she gives up and ignores us. A guy slings his arm around me and I don't move him at all. It's innocent enough so I don't say anything. Then Dallas strolls in twenty minutes late and sits down.

~~~~~Dallas Winston

I was waiting for Ponyboy and Johnny after school to walk home with em seeing as Two-Bit skipped out about halfway through school. There I was, minding my own business for once when in strolls Slyvia, an old flame of mine. Broad two-timed me when I was in the cooler and thus I dumped her ass on the corner. She looks like she would rather be somewhere else but then again she always has that look on her pointed face.

"Hey Dallas." She says smoothly.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly.

"Heard you were pining for the littlest Curtis." she replies.

"What's it ya?" I snap.

"Was just wondering~" She's got that evil glint in her eyes.

"What the hel-" She pulls my face downwards and she's kissing me fierce. I was so frustrated and want that I kissed back. But the kicker was that it wasn't Slyvia I was holding it was Ponyboy. She releases my face mouth and smirks. I look up and see why she looks so satisfied. There stands Ponyboy Curtis looing completely betrayed and _**very**_ pissed off. He shoves Slyvia over and slaps me so hard I see stars. Who knew his little arms held some force? He cusses me out and tells me to go to hell and runs away. His voice cracks at the end so his words lose their bite. I see the beginings of tears in his eyes and I feel awful. I spin around and go to yell at Slyvia but she just holds up a finger.

"You can thank me later." She flips her hair over her shoulder and walks away. I cuss till I'm blue in the face as I run all over town looking for the kid. I can't find him and I go to the park and bang my head agains a tree. I hear a familiar face and my brain tells me its Johnny. I look at him sadly and he pats a swing next to him. I sit next to him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He says lightly.

"How about a quarter?" I ask trying to make myslef laugh. He chuckles.

"Hmmm...I dunno, depends on the story."

"I fucked up Johnnycakes. I fucked up." I say sadly.

"What happened?" He asks and I explain but I tell him that it wasn't Slyvia to me. "Well Dal you got some serious ass-kissing to get into his good books again. He's mad and you know it. I know it wasn't really your fault but I know he won't see it that way. If you don't patch this up he'll do something stupid. Look he's probably at home by now anyhow so come on." He stands and dusts off his jeans. True to his word soon as we walked in the lights were on and for some reason all the couch cushions were gone.

"Where the hell are the cushions?" I ask.

"Pony's room."

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything." He replies and goes upstairs. I'm sitting on the floor for about an hour when the rest of the gang strolls in. Darry begins dinner and Soda is sitting at the top of the stiars listening to Johnny go back and forth. He's such a girl. I hear the most crackpot song filter through the door and I find myself laughing. When Johnny and Ponyboy come down for dinner I feel anger filter through my veins. The twerp just brushes past me and through out the dinner he totally ignores me. I assume this is my punishment for upsetting him. But just as I start thinking he won't be able to stay mad at me he ignores me the entire weekend. Countless times I tried to talk to him and invite him places but he acted like he didn't hear me.

Come Monday I see him hop out of Two-Bit's car. Johnny looks like he wants to choke his best friend and dipshit hasn't even gotten out of the car. I see Pony dart past us all and I can't see anything but legs. I knock on Two-Bit's window and he's knocking his head against the steering wheel. "The hell is wrong with you clown?" I ask

He looks at me and his face is red, "I should've locked him in the car. Oh dear god Dal go get that kid before some one gets him." He gets out of the car looking flustered. When Johnny, clown and I walk in its to see that for once no one is looking at us. In fact everyone seems to be paying attention to some one walking down the hall. All I can see is brown hair that's pretty fucking shiny. Must be some new broad or something which leads me to wonder what's so interesting about her. I don't go to first period until about maybe 20 minutes later. I didn't feel like coming until I'd had a descent smoke and ate something. The old bat doesn't even notice the chaos her class in or that I just walked in late without a pass. I walk casually to my desk and see that about half the room is empty. I look over to where Pone normally sits and I can't see him.

There are guys hanging on him and girls are actualy talking to him. None of this shit computes with my brain. He's laughing and smiling like he's known them all his life. I look behind me and see Johnny is grinding his teeth. It's a habit I've always had but never seen him do. Well shoot, guess I really do rub off on people. The mystery here is why Johnny is doing it in the first place. I feel anger bubble up when I see some douchebag put his hand of Pony's thigh. Ponyboy doesn't so much as bat an eyelash at the gesture and countinues like nothing happened. What the fuck was with this kid?! Then something clicks in my brain. It whispers, 'Look at him.' I stare at him and see he's got practically nothing on. His shorts are ones I recognize as his track shorts. I also know that Darry and Soda would've blown the roof off if they'd seen him in them. His t-shirt hugs sinfully and his hair is brown. When the holy hell did that even happen. It's styled so that his bangs are pointed in a swoop on his head.

"Johnny...who the hell is that and where is Ponyboy?"

"I don't know man but this is not what I told him to do." He snaps.

"Hey you're mad at him not me." I reply.

"Sorry Dal." he mumbles. "I don't know where this idea came from at all." He just sighs and then boiy howdy is looks could kill.

Hey hey hey there, so I decided to update. Thank Miss Black-Rose for the lovely plot bunnies she has provided. Thank you all guests and others fopr ideas and reviews. Y'all keep this story alive, I'd like to get to 30 reviews till the next update. I really do need your input to keep this story going.

Stay Gold,

QueenOfFF123

R&R


End file.
